Over the Hills and Far Away
by Maloriel
Summary: À la fin d'une longue carrière dans le basket qui l'a mené aux quatre coins du monde, Aomine a de nouveau envie de voir du pays. Ce n'est pas facile de mettre vingt ans de sa vie derrière soi, mais les charmes de l'Europe et un très vieil ami vont l'y aider. Fic touristique déglinguée.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous !**

**Mes partenaires de RP m'ont inspirée ! Ainsi j'ai piqué l'idée du roadtrip et de la fic jour par jour à Kuro (mais je pense qu'elle m'en voudra pas ;), et sinon, ce roadtrip-là en particulier est inspiré de mon RP avec Futae, dans lequel Ao évoquait ce voyage lors d'une conversation avec Kagami. J'y ai repensé et je me suis dit qu'en fait, ce serait vachement fun de le raconter. Merci donc à elles pour les idées et le RP passionnant ;)**

**Alors pour celles et ceux qui ont lu plusieurs de mes fics, c'est peut-être le choc, la sidération, l'horreur, en voyant les tags associés à cette fic. Comment ça, 'friendship' ? ? ! ! Je répondrai simplement : vous n'avez jamais couché avec vos amis, vous ? (enfin moi non mais bref... ce sont des choses qui arrivent, quoi :D) Donc si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi je vous conseille de ne pas vous attarder !**

**C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce format de fic, je sais pas ce que ça va donner ! Dans la mesure du possible je vais insister sur les destinations que je connais, ça me rappellera aussi des bons souvenirs à cette occasion, et ça vous donnera peut-être l'envie de visiter ces beaux endroits !**

**Voilà donc en attendant la suite de _In My Best English_ ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**JOUR 1**

_Marseille, le port._

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'aies fait venir ta bagnole jusqu'ici... »

Aomine jette un coup d'œil à Kise, qui attend à côté de lui qu'on débarque sa Ferrari Portofino * du paquebot. Eux, ils ont pris l'avion. Un Tokyo-Paris, et puis la correspondance jusqu'à Marseille, et le taxi jusqu'au port.

« Elle a déjà traversé le Pacifique depuis l'Amérique du sud, elle est habituée, réplique Ao tranquillement.

— _Elle est habituée _?! répète Kise, les yeux écarquillés.

— Attention ! J'sens que tu vas dire un truc méchant sur ma bagnole ! »

Kise ouvre et referme la bouche, à court de répartie. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'on puisse s'attacher autant à une voiture. Cela dit, quand il la voit, il comprend un peu pourquoi. C'est qu'elle est terriblement classe, la Ferrari bleu électrique d'Aomine. Il siffle d'admiration.

« Eh bah... basketteur ça paie encore mieux que mannequin.

— Ahah ! Allez viens, installe-toi. »

Kise s'exécute. C'est super confortable, mais... Il n'est pas bien sûr de se sentir en sécurité, à voir comment Ao fait rugir le moteur alors qu'ils ne se sont même pas encore extraits de la confusion du port. Le brun klaxonne tout le monde comme si ça allait éclaircir le trafic. D'ailleurs, ça ne plaît pas aux Marseillais qui l'insultent copieusement, et Ao répond en japonais sur le même ton sans que personne ne se comprenne.

« Putaing, c'est qu'il se la raconte çui-là ! Couillon, va !

— Kuso kurae !

— Va fangoule avec ta Ferrari !

— Temee, usero yo !

— Il est complètement fada. »

Kise n'est pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'insulter les locaux, même si ceux-ci ne sont pas en mesure de le comprendre. Il a entendu des trucs pas très rassurants à propos de cette ville, en plus.

« Daiki, calme-toi un peu ! On sortira pas plus vite si tu t'énerves ! »

Celui-ci se contente de grogner, et Kise se détend un peu quand ils arrivent sur le périph, bien que la circulation y soit dense aussi. Il regarde tout autour de lui, le vent dans les cheveux, épaté par ce qu'il voit : quel bordel, cette ville ! Rien à voir avec les quartiers chics de Paris, de Milan ou de Berlin qu'il a pu visiter au cours de sa carrière. Avec un soupçon de mélancolie, il se souvient que ces voyages pour le boulot, c'est terminé. Aomine est trop vieux pour continuer à être basketteur pro, il l'est également pour continuer à être mannequin. Ils sont tous les deux périmés. Alors, quand Ao lui a proposé de faire le tour de l'Europe en voiture, Kise a sauté sur l'occasion. Des vacances, voilà qui ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Et puis, il a bien vu qu'Ao n'a pas le moral. Il le comprend, ce n'est pas très facile pour lui non plus, même s'il prend probablement les choses avec plus de philosophie que le brun et son tempérament orageux.

« Alors, on est censés arriver où ce soir ? »

La main posée sur le volant, lunettes de soleil rétro sur le nez, Aomine répond négligemment :

« Aucune idée. Le GPS nous aidera à trouver un hôtel. En tout cas on roule vers l'est, direction Nice !

— Ok. Je suis pas sûr que j'aime bien l'improvisation. Mon agent, il...

— J'suis pas ton agent ! Ma bagnole, mes règles !

— ...mais...

— Tsst ! Pas de 'mais'.

— Tu t'es pas arrangé avec l'âge, Daiki...

— Ha ! Tu peux parler ! T'es encore plus peureux qu'avant ! »

Kise réplique par un « pff » qui se voulait dédaigneux et détourne la tête pour admirer le paysage. Il est complètement crevé du long voyage, mais se retrouver en France, à l'aventure sur les routes avec Daiki, ça a quelque chose d'exaltant qui lui remue les tripes, et il pourrait même dire que ça lui redonne une seconde jeunesse ! Ils ont été tellement occupés avec leurs carrières respectives qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'organiser ce genre d'escapade, mais le temps est venu pour eux de récolter le fruit de leurs efforts !

Aomine appuie sur l'accélérateur, même s'il n'en a pas vraiment besoin : ce pays, ou peut-être seulement cette ville, est peuplé d'excités du volant. À la limite, ce sont les rares conducteurs qui respectent les limitations de vitesse qui se font engueuler ! Il est content. Content d'être enfin loin de sa vie quotidienne et de ses interrogations sur son futur. Il a hésité avant de demander à Kise de partir avec lui : sera-t-il capable de le supporter pendant autant de temps, tous seuls tous les deux sur les routes ? Et puis, il a décidé de prendre le risque. Au pire, il le laissera au bord de la route quand il en aura marre de lui. Il rigole tout seul en s'imaginant le blond faire du stop en tremblant de trouille. Kise ne l'entend pas se moquer, il est trop absorbé par la découverte du paysage. Aomine pousse le volume de la musique. _Life will change_. Ce titre de l'OST de Persona 5 * * semble approprié pour démarrer un road-trip.

C'est déjà le début du soirée et le soleil qui descend scintille sur les eaux incroyablement bleues de la Méditerrannée, visible au-delà de la cohue d'immeubles dans une brume de pollution. Malgré ça, l'air est chaud et sent les pins et l'iode. Pour Aomine, c'est le parfum de la liberté. Il a choisi la route touristique, le long de la côte, et une fois sortis de la grande agglomération, ils profitent de paysages escarpés, des collines blanches déchiquetées qui se baignent dans les eaux claires, et bientôt, à l'horizon, l'impressionnant rocher de La Ciotat qui prend les derniers rayons du soleil.

« Wah... C'est beau... s'extasie Kise.

— J'avoue... Mais t'es jamais allé sur la Côte d'Azur, toi ? »

Kise fait la moue.

« Nan... En Italie, beaucoup, mais pas dans ce coin de la France. J'ai vu que Paris.

— Tu voudrais y retourner ? On pourrait boucler la boucle là-bas.

— Olà, on verra à ce moment-là ! On vient de partir !

— Ouais, t'as raison.

— Et au fait, Daiki... Merci de m'avoir proposé ce voyage.

— Bah y a pas de quoi. J'ai pensé qu'on aurait tous les deux besoin d'air.

— Mh... »

Le ton de Kise est un peu rêveur. Aomine jette un coup d'œil à son ami et sourit. Les gens de son métier l'estiment peut-être trop vieux pour continuer à être mannequin, mais lui, il trouve ça complètement con. Ces petites rides au coin des yeux, ça lui donne un charme fou. Et la maturité a donné du caractère à ses traits fins et harmonieux, et de la profondeur à son regard noisette. Enfin, la maturité... Faut peut-être pas exagérer non plus. Au fond de lui, Kise restera toujours un petit con, et c'est pour ça qu'Aomine l'aime bien. Et le trouve insupportable. Malheureusement, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Kise bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Putain, je suis rincé du voyage... Tu veux pas qu'on s'arrête ?

— Ok, moi aussi je fatigue de toute façon. »

Ils se trouvent un hôtel-restaurant sans problème – l'industrie hôtelière n'est guère en difficulté dans cette région – et s'y arrêtent dix minutes plus tard. Ils s'offrent un dîner local à base de daurade grillée et de ratatouille – prononcez 'latatoüïleu', c'est pas facile à dire pour des Japonais * * * – et ne tardent pas à rejoindre leur chambre double avec vue sur la mer. Chacun s'écroule sur son lit et ils s'endorment carrément tout habillés, bercés par le bruit des vagues en contrebas, et le chuintement paisible du vent dans les aiguilles de pin.

* * *

*** Alshert, si tu l'as reconnue, oui c'est la même voiture que celle de Ravus... J'adore ce modèle :D**

*** * Oui, Futae, c'est un clin d'œil pour toi. Et je trouvais effectivement ça approprié :)**

*** * * Je vous recommande la vidéo de Tokyo no Jo « Les choses choquantes au Japon vu par un Japonais », cette histoire de ratatouille et de tartiflette me donne toujours des fous rires :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Et c'est parti pour la deuxième journée :) Enjoy !**

* * *

**JOUR 2**

« Daiki ! Daiki ! Daikiiii ! ! »

Aomine grogne et essaie de chasser la main qui le secoue. Mais la main ne veut pas partir et son prénom ne cesse pas de résonner désagréablement dans ses oreilles endormies à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

« Mais QUOI, PUTAIN ?! »

Il ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le visage effrayé de Kise.

« Daiki, c'est quoi ce bruit ?! »

Il tend l'oreille. Il n'entend rien de particulier, lui.

« Mais t'entends pas ?! Ce 'CRR CRR CRR'?! Ou c'est plutôt 'KSS KSS KSS' ? »

Aomine écarquille les yeux. C'est pas possible. C'est sûrement pas possible.

« ...Tu veux dire... les cigales ? »

Confusion de la part de Kise.

« ...les... cigales ?...

— Bah ouais ! Y en avait pas en Italie ?!

— Ah ! Tu veux dire ces affreuses énormes bestioles qui font un boucan pas possible ?

— Bah... oui. T'avais oublié ?! »

Il se redresse et s'il était mieux réveillé, il aurait eu un fou rire. Il demande quand même, pour être sûr :

« T'as sérieusement eu peur des cigales ? »

Kise éclate d'un rire nerveux tout en tirant sur l'une de ses boucles d'oreille.

« Nan... j'ai pas eu peur... »

À le voir embarrassé comme ça, Ao oublie sa mauvaise humeur et finit par éclater de rire.

« Nan mais t'es sérieux Ryota... »

N'empêche, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas rigolé au réveil, et il ne peut pas dire que ce soit désagréable.

« Maiiis ! » proteste Kise – quand il geint comme ça, Ao a l'impression de le voir à dix-sept ans. « Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper !

— De se tromper, ouais, de flipper à cause du bruit des cigales, nan ! »

Il continue à se marrer et ça finit par faire sourire Kise.

« Bon ça va, hein... J'suis con, j'suis con ! J'suis trop vieux pour me refaire !

— Ça tu l'as dit... »

Ils finissent par rigoler tous les deux comme les deux abrutis qu'ils sont.

« C'est le jet-lag, explique encore Kise, j'me sens bizarre... et puis j'ai à la fois l'impression d'avoir trop et pas assez dormi.

— Pareil pour moi... Tu veux pas appeler la réception pour faire monter le petit-dèj ? J'vais prendre une douche, et surtout, changer de fringues !

— Ça marche... »

Aomine disparaît dans la salle de bain et la douche tiède lui éclaircit un peu les idées. Quand il revient, le petit-déjeuner est là, et Kise le contemple d'un air morose.

« Pas à ton goût ? demande le brun.

— Si, si... Nan, c'est toujours la fatigue... Tu te rends compte qu'il est 14h ?!

— Ah. »

Il hausse les épaules. C'est pas courant, mais pas exceptionnel pour lui de se lever à cette heure-là. Il s'assoit sur le lit et pioche un croissant.

« On n'a qu'à rester ici aujourd'hui, pour se reposer. L'hôtel a une plage privée. Se baigner, ça va sûrement nous faire du bien.

— Ouais, bonne idée », approuve Kise en buvant son café.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les voilà tous les deux en maillot de bain sur le sable chaud, les poings sur les hanches, à contempler le bleu hypnotique de la mer Méditerranée se dérouler sans fin sous un ciel sans nuage. Les cigales sont toujours bien présentes, et même en fanfare, mais Kise a eu le temps de s'y habiter. Il s'est rassuré en se disant que ce sont des bestioles craintives qui font du bruit, mais qui ne se montrent guère. Il s'avance sur le sable jusqu'au ressac et attend, un peu raide, que l'eau entre en contact avec ses orteils. Hmm... C'est un peu... frais. Mais sans doute pas trop. Il fait un autre pas en avant et la mer lui lèche les mollets. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas baigné, et il ne sait pas si...

Un bolide le percute en lui coupant le souffle, et tout à coup, ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Il a tout juste le temps de crier : « Daaaaaaaai ! » avant de se retrouver entièrement immergé dans l'eau – qui est plutôt bonne, constate-t-il en dépit de la surprise. Ses pieds trouvent le fond sablonneux et il se redresse, fendant la surface en toussant. Il écarte les mèches mouillées de son visage, prêt à engueuler l'auteur du forfait, mais celui-ci est déjà loin, s'éloignant avec un crawl énergique qui envoie des éclaboussures partout.

Kise secoue la tête, dépité, puis se décide à faire quelques brasses. Le contact de l'eau le détend et déleste la fatigue accumulée des longues heures de vol. Là, sous le soleil éclatant de la Côte d'Azur, il réalise à quel point il est loin de chez lui... Et il se sent soudain plus léger. Plus d'obligations, plus d'horaires. Plus de stress. Il se retourne pour faire la planche et fixe le ciel immaculé avec un demi sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ao le rejoint. Kise l'a vu venir et s'est remis debout, des fois fois que le brun ait encore des envies de simulation de noyade.

« T'avise plus de refaire ça ! J'aime bien prendre mon temps, moi !

— Pff, tu parles, il t'aurait fallu une bonne demi heure pour rentrer là-dedans, et t'aurais peut-être bien renoncé à mi-chemin ! »

Kise s'apprête à protester, mais Aomine le regarde avec un sourire plutôt... gentil.

« T'as toujours besoin d'un coup de pouce pour te lancer dans quelque chose. T'hésites trop...

— Et toi pas assez, réplique Kise, à moitié vexé.

— Ouais, ça se peut. »

Sur ce compromis, la discussion est close, et les deux amis rejoignent la plage pour s'étendre sur leurs serviettes et prendre un bon bain de soleil.

« Ahhh... soupire Kise. On est tellement bien ici.

— C'est clair... »

Ils discutent un peu, de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien. Aucun des deux ne veut encore évoquer des sujets sérieux ou personnels. Ça viendra en son temps, si nécessaire. En attendant, ils sont juste deux amis en vacances à l'autre bout du monde, qui veulent profiter du moment présent, et uniquement du moment présent.

Ils restent là tout l'après-midi, se baignant encore à une ou deux reprises – et malheureusement Kise est encore victime de plusieurs agressions particulièrement sournoises. Puis, en début de soirée, ils réalisent qu'ils ont faim et soif, et vont se poser à la terrasse de l'hôtel pour déguster un petit Ricard bien frais (oui, parce que 'When in Rome...' on connaît la suite). Kise grimace un peu, il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier ce drôle de goût anisé qui s'accroche à la langue. Par contre il aime bien le fait qu'avec la fatigue, la dépense physique et le fait de ne pas avoir grand-chose dans l'estomac, le breuvage lui monte à la tête rapidement. Du coup, il en prend un autre. Ao a les yeux qui brillent, sans doute que ça le rend pompette lui aussi. Ils finissent par commander un dîner frugal à base de fruits de mer cuisinés aux agrumes, et passent la soirée à rigoler en commentant les fringues et les manies des autres clients comme deux commères éméchées.

Après quoi, ils remontent dans leur chambre et prennent un dernier verre sur le balcon. Le ciel bleu indigo commence doucement à s'habiller d'étoiles. Il y a comme une drôle de tension dans l'air. Pas du genre désagréable, non... Comme une vibration entre eux. C'est du moins ce que pense Aomine mais il rigole tout seul en se disant que c'est juste l'alcool qui réchauffe la surface de sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demande Kise.

— Nan, rien, je me disais juste que t'étais plutôt sexy. »

_Oups._

« Merci ! C'est ce que j'pense aussi.

— Narcissique, va...

— Nan ! Enfin, ça aussi, mais... J'voulais dire, t'es sexy aussi. »

_Ah ?_

« On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

— Bonne idée... »

Et c'est ce qu'ils font, et le sommeil n'a aucune difficulté à les rattraper. Mais, juste avant :

« Demain on reprend la route ? demande Ao.

— Carrément... marmonne Kise.

— Cool... » murmure Ao en s'endormant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous ! Et hop, jour 3 ! Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette fic, j'espère que vous passerez aussi un bon moment. Enjoy !**

* * *

**JOUR 3**

Quand Aomine ouvre les yeux ce matin-là, il a un peu mal au crâne. Et l'estomac en vrac. Note pour plus tard : l'abus de Ricard, c'est mal. Il tourne la tête et voit que Kise dort toujours, étalé sur son lit avec une jambe en dehors qui touche pratiquement le sol. Il décide de se venger pour la veille, et de se venger de la vie pour son mal de crâne, et s'approche pour tirer d'un coup sec couverture et oreiller. L'effet est encore meilleur qu'escompté : Kise s'accrochait fort à son oreiller et il l'a suivi dans le mouvement... Voilà maintenant un blond hébété qui cligne des yeux, par terre, sans comprendre ce qui vient de lui arriver. Aomine savoure le spectacle en se payant une barre de rire.

Kise se redresse et lui adresse un regard noir – exercice pour lequel il n'est guère doué, ça lui donne l'air plus chagriné qu'en colère.

« Dai, espèce de... Mais je vais te tuer !

— Bah viens j't'attends ! »

Kise semble peser le pour et le contre, et choisit de renoncer.

« Bravo la maturité », qu'il marmonne en se rasseyant sur son lit, mais sa remarque fait rire Ao d'autant plus.

Partir en vacances avec Kise, ça lui rappelle son adolescence. Autrefois, ils ont fait les 400 coups ensemble, et même si Kise passait son temps à se plaindre abondamment de lui, ça ne l'empêchait pas de toujours traîner avec lui. D'ailleurs, Ao se souvient soudain que ce genre de réveil, il aimait déjà le faire subir à Kise quand ils étaient au lycée.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que tu veux, faut croire que j'ai pas changé tant que ça. »

Kise relève les yeux et le dévisage. Ses traits s'éclairent.

« C'est vrai. Au moins, devenir une star ça t'a pas _trop_ fait enfler les chevilles.

— Toi par contre...

— Mais quoi, moi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

— Mais rien, mais rien. »

Sur ces entrefaites, ils se préparent pour la journée, puis vont petit-déjeuner au resto de l'hôtel. Après quoi, ils vont récupérer leurs affaires dans la chambre et les voilà réinstallés dans la Ferrari, prêts à découvrir davantage les charmes de la Côte d'Azur.

Après avoir dépassé La Ciotat, ils passent Saint-Cyr, et au détour d'un virage, la baie de Sanary-Bandol se déploie sous leurs yeux, lumineuse et colorée.

« Wahhh ! C'est trop joli ! Oh regarde ! Y a un casino à Bandol !

— Ouais mais va pas te ruiner trop vite, hein. Des casinos doit y en avoir plein dans le coin, et là, on vient de partir...

— Ok... » accepte Kise avec une moue boudeuse.

Puis, il fronce les sourcils en fixant l'auto-radio.

« Mais c'est quoi ta musique, là ?! C'est un massacre ! _Still Loving You_ c'est une belle chanson à la base !

— Ouais, mais la version Sonata Arctica c'est le côté viking glam, tu vois. *

— '_Viking glam_' ?! Dai, dis-moi la vérité : t'es toujours bourré. Laisse-moi conduire.

— Nan mais ça va pas, nan ?! Plutôt crever ! Jamais tu touches à ma chérie ! »

Kise lève les yeux au ciel, mais n'insiste pas.

« Et puis, cette chanson, elle me fait penser à tu-sais-qui, marmonne Ao, impénétrable derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

— À cause du côté viking glam ?!

— Mais nan, abruti. À cause des paroles.

— Hmm... Tu l'as toujours pas oublié, alors...

— Bah non.

— Tu sais que j'ai son numéro, hein ?

— Me tente pas. C'est pas une bonne idée.

— Si tu l'dis... »

Les villes du littoral défilent, puis ils doivent traverser Toulon, où règne la même concentration d'excités du volant qu'à Marseille. C'est clairement un coin très aisé, la Ferrari d'Ao ne détonne même pas tant que ça parmi les Lamborghini et autres Porsche. Mais la voiture d'Ao, c'est la plus belle de toutes. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il explique avec un long argumentaire détaillé à Kise qui s'assoupit au cours de la tirade d'Ao, et le brun, passionné par son discours, ne le remarque même pas.

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils sont à Saint-Tropez. Aomine gare la voiture non loin du port, et réveille Kise.

« Viens, on va boire un coup !

— Y a un casino ?!

— Mais c'est quoi cette passion subite pour les jeux d'argent ?!

— C'est juste que c'est fun ! Allez s'te plaît Dai ! On va au casino !

— Ça va, ça va... »

Le casino, lui c'est pas trop son truc, mais enfin, il veut bien faire plaisir à Kise. Ils s'y rendent donc et Kise, qui semble comme un poisson dans l'eau, s'intègre aussitôt à une partie de blackjack. Aomine, lui, préfère aller s'intégrer au bar. Ce n'est pas très difficile, puisqu'il y a toute une flopée de Tropéziennes fascinées par son côté exotique qui s'intéressent à lui. C'est aussi flatteur que distrayant, alors il laisse faire. Les Tropéziennes sont doublement ravies lorsque Kise vient le rejoindre. Et Kise non plus, ça ne lui déplaît pas de se vanter auprès des jolies demoiselles, alors ils passent un bon moment, mais préfèrent couper court en début de soirée pour aller se promener tranquilles sur la plage.

Le son du ressac est apaisant. L'horizon brille dans une légère brume de chaleur, l'écume chuchote sur le sable doré. Ils enlèvent leurs chaussures et s'assoient pour contempler la mer.

Ils ne parlent pas, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Le silence entre eux est agréable, il les apaise tous les deux, et même s'ils ne partagent pas leur pensée, ils partagent leur vieille complicité. Au bout d'un moment, Ao demande :

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît, tous les deux ?

— Hm... Vingt-sept ans, un truc comme ça ?

— Wow... Ça nous rajeunit pas, dis donc.

— C'est clair.

— Je suis vraiment content qu'on se soit pas perdus de vue. Et que tu sois là avec moi pour ce voyage.

— Moi aussi, Daiki...

— J'avais vraiment envie de prendre le large, mais là... Je me sentais pas de le faire tout seul. Et je suis content de le faire avec toi.

— Ouais, c'est surtout que y a que moi qui te supporte ! Avoue, t'as demandé à tout le monde et ils ont tous dit non ! »

Aomine éclate de rire.

« C'est ça, tu m'as grillé. T'étais tout en bas de la liste. Mais enfin, faut faire avec ce qu'on a... »

Kise rigole à son tour et lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Enfoiré, va...

— Chochotte.

— Flambeur.

— C'est pas une insulte, ça.

— Abruti. »

Sur ces amabilités, ils se mettent en quête d'un hôtel et se commandent à manger en livraison, et puis ils allument à la télé et se plongent avec fascination dans le journal de 20h. Comme ils ne comprennent rien, ils inventent les actualités et font dire n'importe quoi aux journalistes. Et le pire, c'est que ça les amuse, tant et si bien qu'ils passent une partie de la soirée à ce petit jeu, avant de déclarer forfait et de se coucher. Heureux.

* * *

*** Kekken, quoi que tu en dises, vive le viking glam :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai bien lu vos reviews, même si à l'heure qu'il est elles sont perdues dans le temps et l'espace et je n'ai pu y répondre... J'imagine qu'elles finiront bien par s'afficher ;) En tout cas merci beaucoup !**

* * *

**JOUR 4**

Le lendemain, ils reprennent la route tôt dans la matinée. Aujourd'hui Aomine est nerveux, ça se voit dans sa façon de conduire, et Kise, ça ne le rassure pas du tout. Ils décident d'aller visiter un peu l'arrière-pays avant de se rendre à Nice, mais, malheureusement pour une certaine trentenaire sans son mari et ses enfants, il fait un temps magnifique ;)

Aomine est reparti à réécouter la même chanson en boucle et cette fois il chante à tue-tête...

« Fight, babe I'll fight to win back your love again... »

Ça le fait marrer Kise, mais il se demande quand même si... Il sort son portable et filme Ao discrètement. Il décidera plus tard s'il faut envoyer la vidéo à Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avec une spéciale dédicace.

« Is there really no chance to start once agaiiiiin »

C'est qu'il chante plutôt bien, en plus... Mais Kise sait qu'il chante encore mieux. Le calme profond du massif Maures ne dure pas bien longtemps...

« If we'd go again, all the way from the start, I would try to change things that killed our love ! Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know what you've been through... You should give me a chance... This can't be the end ! I'm still loving you... »

Les cigales s'en souviennent encore.

En tout cas, ce petit défouloir vocal semble calmer un peu Aomine, qui arrête de conduire trop vite dans les virages en épingle, au grand soulagement de Kise, qui s'était dit que quitte à mourir aujourd'hui, autant le faire en chantant.

Après quoi, Kise en profite pour changer de musique.

« Tiens, j'ai un truc mieux... un truc qui nous correspond à tous les deux.

— Hm ? »

Kise se contente de sourire, et lance un titre de Steel Panther.

« Écoute bien les paroles. »

Aomine s'exécute, et un grand sourire ne tarde pas à éclairer ses traits.

_Why in a world of ugly faces  
Should I be allowed to be so hot  
So many people without talent  
Yet I was born with all the magical gifts I got_

_The perfect body, the perfect face  
It's like god's best work all in one place  
But the haters hate perfection  
Can't you see_

_It's a burden being wonderful like me_

« Tu vois ?! Je t'avais dit que c'était la chanson parfaite pour nous !

— Ha ! C'est net !

— Je pense qu'on devrait en faire la chanson-phare de notre duo. Un peu comme notre hymne, tu vois. »

_How in a world that's so imperfect  
Did I wind up with so much cool  
Friends never stick around too long  
They never feel like they belong  
Next to me they feel like a fool_

_I've got the grace of a dancer, a golden voice  
People seem to hate me like I had a choice  
Being this blessed is a lonely way to be_

_It's a burden being wonderful like me *_

« Ok, acquiesce Aomine, convaincu. Daiki et Ryota, ou le fardeau d'être fantastiques. On dirait le titre d'un super biopic.

— On devrait en faire des t-shirts.

— Grave. »

Cette petite séance d'auto-satisfaction est plus que bénéfique et c'est remontés à bloc qu'ils redescendent sur Nice en passant par Grasse, pour profiter encore du grand air, des forêts de pin et du maquis aux mille parfums.

La ville apparaît nichée au bord des eaux bleues tranluscides, blanche et éclatante. Comme à Saint-Tropez, Aomine se gare non loin du port, histoire de faire une petite balade sur le front de mer. Il y a plein de touristes et de vieux riches avec leurs chiens. Ça fait rire les deux amis, qui s'arrêtent pour déguster une glace, posés sur un muret face à la mer.

Kise observe le soleil qui scintille sur les vagues d'un air pensif.

« Tu sais... Je me dis que c'est peut-être pas plus mal, de changer de vie. Je sais que c'était différent, nos deux métiers... Mais ça nous bouffait tout l'espace, non ? Y avait moins le temps pour avoir une vie à soit, tu sais.

— Ouais et c'est aussi ça qui m'allait. Maintenant, j'ai plus que des questions sans réponse. Le basket, y a que ça que je sais faire. Quand j'essaie de penser à l'avenir, je vois qu'un grand vide. Je me _sens_ vide.

— C'est normal, c'est pas tout le monde qui prend sa retraite à quarante balais. La transition, c'est dur. Mais tu verras, les choses finiront par s'arranger. Et puis c'est pour ça qu'on est partis aussi, non ? Y a pas de meilleur endroit que la route pour se trouver soi-même.

— Poète et philosophe en plus d'être beau gosse...

— C'est ça, moque-toi. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Hm... Ça se peut. »

Le silence retombe, tandis qu'ils fixent la mer indifférente et tranquille, vaste sous le ciel où planent quelques goélands mélancoliques. Ils décident de briser cette mélancolie en allant dîner dans un resto du front de mer. Et ce soir-là, ils se paient un hôtel grand luxe, avec le champagne, millésimé s'il vous plaît, qu'ils savourent sur le balcon tandis que le soleil se couche.

« Putain, c'est quand même meilleur que le Ricard ! s'exclame Kise en regardant son verre comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du monde.

— Ça se boit... » approuve vaguement Aomine.

Le soleil de la fin de journée réchauffe doucement sa peau, et le champagne rend tout plus léger.

« Où est-ce qu'on va demain ? demande Kise.

— Les montagnes ! On va remonter l'arrière-pays niçois et passer en Italie plus haut, par le tunnel du Mont-Blanc.

— Pourquoi ?! Ça rallonge vachement le trajet, non ?

— T'es pas venu pour voir du pays ?

— Bah si, mais... Tu vas pas nous paumer sur les petites routes, hein ?!

— Ha ! P'têtre bien que si. Et j'te ferai le coup de la panne, paraît que ça marche toujours.

— Pas avec moi ! Figure-toi qu'on me l'a déjà fait !

— Pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas ?! » rigole Aomine.

Kise le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Détends-toi, s'exclame Ao, tout ira bien ! » Il tend son verre pour l'entrechoquer contre le sien. « À nous ?! »

Kise retrouve le sourire.

« À nous ! »

* * *

*** Mais oui, mais oui, c'est une vraie chanson. Je cherchais du vrai glam, pas du viking glam, je suis tombée sur du glam stupide, merci mon historique. Je trouve ce titre priceless, et il tombait à pic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les reviews ne s'affichent toujours pas sur le site ! Mais du coup... J'ai trouvé un autre moyen de vous répondre :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**JOUR 5**

« Ryota...

— Oui ?

— Y a quelqu'un sur Internet qui dit que je suis un gros beauf !

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fous sur Internet ?! T'es en train de conduire, là... Donne-moi ton téléphone !

— Tiens...

— Ah, je vois... Mais elle dit qu'elle t'aime bien quand même !

— Humpf...

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas un gros beauf. » (Parfois, il faut mentir à ses amis pour leur propre bien.) « Sinon, on critique notre chanson, et on nous signale que ce n'est pas la modestie qui nous étouffe.

— Ouais, jusque-là, rien d'anormal. Et puis de toute façon, c'est que des jaloux, parce qu'ils sont moins 'wonderful' que nous.

— Clairement. Mais sinon t'inquiète, y a plein de gens qui ont liké mes photos de voyage. Ils attendent la suite !

— Ah... Bah tant mieux, alors... »

Ils se sont enfoncés dans l'arrière-pays niçois, et tout n'est que montagnes escarpées, contreforts des Alpes qu'on aperçoit nappées de neige qui se détachent en bleu sur bleu à l'horizon. L'atmosphère change ici, on sent l'altitude et la majesté des sommets, et si la température reste chaude, tout semble plus grand, presque menaçant dans sa beauté même. Des villages aux maisons colorées s'accrochent à flanc de falaise, de vastes ravins et vallées découpent le paysage qui semble tout près de s'effondrer. Pas le genre d'endroit dans lequel on aimerait s'attarder en cas d'orage, mais une région envoûtante où Aomine et Kise sentent qu'ils peuvent respirer librement.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup ce matin, occupés à admirer les paysages qui invitent à la rêverie, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. À midi, ils s'arrêtent déjeuner dans un petit village où ils sont loin de passer inaperçus, rien à voir avec Saint-Tropez ou Nice où ils se fondaient dans le décor... Mais l'un comme l'autre sont habitués à se retrouver au centre des attentions et ils ne s'en formalisent pas. Ici les gens ne parlent pas anglais et encore moins japonais, mais ils se débrouillent pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent et repartent peu de temps après, plein nord, en longeant les Alpes. Ils roulent toute la journée, le soleil dans le dos, traversant le chaos d'ombre et lumière des montagnes tandis qu'il fait de plus en plus frais et que les sommets s'élèvent toujours plus haut. Le soir, ils se trouvent à proximité du Mont-Blanc et s'arrêtent à un hôtel à flanc de montagne.

« Dis Ryota, t'es rouillé au basket ou bien ?

— Bah j'ai pas autant de pratique que toi mais j'ai jamais arrêté de jouer... Pourquoi, tu veux te faire un petit match à deux ?

— Ouais ! Ça te tente ?

— Carrément ! »

Ils rejoignent le terrain de basket de la petite localité où ils se sont arrêtés. Il y a une bande de jeunes qui les toisent avec méfiance et un rien de mépris quand ils débarquent.

« Hey guys ! Care to let some old guys have some fun ? les alpague Aomine.

— Please say yes, ajoute Kise en souriant. We're old, we're really tired and we need to go to bed soon. »

Les jeunes se regardent et ricanent, mais la plupart ne semble pas avoir compris. Une brune s'avance, vêtue d'un sweat à capuche et d'un jean déchiré. Elle les examine des pieds à la tête.

« Where are you from ?

— Japan.

— Japan, really ?! Wow ! You're really far from home. Maybe we can play together ?

— We can, but... commence Ryota.

— You should be warned, l'interrompt Aomine. We are no beginners. »

La jeune fille hausse les épaules.

« Challenge accepted », réplique-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle va expliquer la situation à ses copains, et ils forment rapidement deux équipes. Les jeunes sont circonspects, ils ne savent pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Aomine s'en amuse : apprendre la vie aux petits jeunes, c'est son autre sport préféré. Kise, lui, sent l'excitation l'envahir à l'idée de jouer contre Aomine : ça faisait un sacré bout de temps... Et la première fois, c'était il y a vingt-sept ans ! Depuis, il a appris tous les trucs d'Aomine, ce qui est toujours pratique pour épater la galerie, surtout quand il joue avec des amateurs. Et épater la galerie, c'est ça, l'autre sport préféré de Kise.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les jeunes se rendent bien compte qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment à la hauteur. Ils s'accrochent courageusement, mais... Ils sont en nage et hors d'haleine alors que les vieux s'amusent comme des gamins. Aomine et Kise sont quasiment les seuls à marquer, parce que personne à part Kise n'arrive à gérer la défense d'Aomine, et vice versa. Ils peinent à suivre leurs déplacements, ils vont trop vite, ils ont trop de précision, et les jeunes se font avoir à presque toutes leurs feintes. Au bout d'un moment, la brune interrompt le match.

« Are you kidding me ? You guys are professional players, aren't you ?

— He was, informe Kise en désignant Ao. Me ? I'm just really talented.

— That's not fair, boude la brune. But... It's impressive. Can we watch you two play for a while ? We might learn something.

— Alright ! »

Le terrain dégagé, Ao et Kise sont libres de déployer toute leur énergie. Et après être restés assis toute la journée, ils en ont à revendre. Comme ils connaissent bien le style de l'autre, c'est assez difficile de les départager... Au début. Parce que Kise est très loin d'avoir le niveau d'Ao... mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Les yeux d'Ao brillent de plaisir, et Kise aime cette lueur-là. Il la voyait souvent autrefois, et il a eu l'occasion de la revoir à la télévision, quand les copains et lui se réunissaient pour regarder l'un de ses matchs. Ils ont tous suivi sa carrière, vivant un peu à travers lui une vie qu'ils n'ont pas choisie, mais qu'une part d'eux-mêmes aurait aimé avoir. Mais ces temps-ci, dans les yeux d'Aomine flotte une ombre qui éclipse l'éclat enfoui que Kise voit aujourd'hui ressurgir. Et c'est un tel bonheur de le voir se déplacer sur le terrain, tout en grâce et en agilité, au summum de sa technique, compensant par sa vaste expérience ce qui a pu s'émousser en réflexes, en endurance et en force physique.

De son côté, Aomine sent la vie lui revenir, fourmillant dans ses veines. Tous ses muscles se réchauffent et le tirent un peu douloureusement, mais il adore cette sensation. Il y a vingt-sept ans, il a appris le basket à Kise, et ils ont joué ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et après tout ce temps et deux carrières bien remplies, c'est un sentiment exaltant que de retrouver les vieilles sensations de leur jeunesse. Toujours aussi joueur, toujours aussi habile, Kise parvient à lui imposer un véritable défi. Il n'a pas son expérience sur le terrain, mais son talent ne s'est pas émoussé. Aomine est heureux qu'il n'ait jamais abandonné le basket malgré sa carrière de mannequin... Il est heureux qu'il soit toujours, d'une certaine façon, l'adolescent enthousiaste désireux de faire ses preuves qu'il a rencontré il y a si longtemps...

Ils s'arrêtent quand ils n'en peuvent plus, Aomine loin devant au niveau du score, et constatent qu'il fait déjà noir au-delà des éclairages du terrain. Les jeunes sont toujours là, un peu éberlués. La brune s'avance.

« You guys are AMAZING ! s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

— Thanks. » Aomine apprécie le compliment. « But, as my friend said, we're old and tired. So... enjoy your evening. »

Le blond adresse un clin d'œil à la jeune fille et sursaute quand le bras d'Aomine s'abat autour de ses épaules.

« Ryota, let's go !

— Yes, yes... » marmonne-t-il en se laissant entraîner.

Ils regagnent l'hôtel, heureux et épuisés.

« Putain c'était bien... soupire Aomine en s'étalant sur le lit.

— Grave... » approuve Kise en se laissant tomber à ses côtés – ce soir, c'est lit double.

Ils restent là un moment à fixer le plafond, et puis sans se consulter, ils tournent la tête l'un vers l'autre et échangent un long regard. Quelque chose de la tension déjà surgie entre eux l'autre soir à l'hôtel se réinstalle, peut-être parce qu'il y a une drôle d'ambiguïté à se retrouver en sueur, satisfaits et épuisés côte à côte sur le même lit... Kise se mordille la lèvre en regardant la bouche d'Aomine. Celui-ci l'effleure du bout des doigts et se rapproche dangereusement. Assez pour que Kise sente son odeur, le musc de la transpiration, l'odeur boisée de son déo, la note épicée de sa peau caramel. La main d'Aomine remonte et ses doigts s'attardent sur le contour de son oreille, effleurant chacun de ses piercings. Kise soupire légèrement. Il y a quelque chose de tendre dans ce geste qui le fait frissonner.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe vigoureusement à la porte et le charme se brise.

« Room service ! » annonce-t-on derrière la porte.

Kise et Ao s'écartent l'un de l'autre et rigolent nerveusement. Puis, dans un accord tacite, Kise va ouvrir et Ao file sous la douche. Et le reste de la soirée se déroule normalement, sans évoquer ce drôle de moment, et sans plus d'ambiguïtés. De toute façon, ils sont crevés de la journée et ne font pas long feu. Demain, c'est l'Italie !


	6. Chapter 6

**Wouh ! Les reviews sont revenues :) Merci à tout le monde de suivre et de commenter cette histoire, câlin général !**

**Allez, sixième jour... J'étais en forme, aujourd'hui... ;) Enjoy !**

* * *

**JOUR 6**

« Bon, alors... T'es sûr que tu veux passer par ce tunnel noir et étroit ? »

Aomine regarde Kise en clignant des yeux. Oh ! Ah ! Le tunnel du Mont-Blanc. Bien entendu. À quoi il pensait, lui ?!

« Bah oui ! Comme ça, ça nous amènera direct à Milan, et avant, on pourra profiter d'Aoste, paraît que c'est beau.

— Hm... Je sais pas, Dai. Je suis un peu claustro, moi.

— Tiens donc ! Quelle surprise ! Mais arrête de t'inquiéter, c'est que l'affaire de dix kilomètres.

— Dix kilomètres ?! s'étrangle Kise. J'ai jamais été dans un tunnel aussi long ! »

Aomine rigole.

« Eh bah faut une première fois à tout, non ?!

— Mouais... »

De toute façon, il sait que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de faire changer d'avis à Aomine. Il ne connaît qu'une seule personne qui puisse rivaliser avec lui côté tête de mule... Sans doute pour ça que ces deux imbéciles ne se sont pas parlé depuis vingt ans, d'ailleurs.

Il essaie de se détendre, l'idée d'avoir plus de 2000 mètres de roche au-dessus de la tête pendant dix kilomètres ne lui plaît vraiment pas, mais enfin... Il se concentre sur la musique.

« Daiki... Ça, c'est _vraiment _de la musique de vieux.

— Quoi ? C'est vachement bien, Billy Idol, qu'on soit vieux ou pas. Et puis, si t'étais punk, tu lui ressemblerais. Mais t'es trop glam. Tu pourrais faire partie de Gun's and Roses, quoi.

— Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Toi, tu pourrais ! T'écrirais des ballades sentimentales dégoulinantes du style _November Rain _!

— Ah parce que c'est moi qui suis bêtement sentimental, maintenant ?! Et jamais j'aurais un look aussi ringard qu'eux, nan mais oh !

— Ouais c'est sûr que toi tu risques plutôt de finir du style Iggy Pop version _I Wanna Be Your Dog_ en live en 2018 !

— C'est un compliment, ça. *

— Justement, que tu trouves que c'est un compliment c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! »

Trêve de disputes sylistico-musicales, le tunnel redouté est en vue. Kise se crispe un peu et s'accroche à la portière, comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit. Aomine est parfaitement détendu, trop occupé à accompagner Billy Idol pour souligner que c'est _« a nice day to start agaiiiin » _* * pour faire attention à lui.

Après dix minutes d'angoisse et de sueurs froides pour Kise, déjà en train d'imaginer la montagne s'écrouler sur eux pour leur offrir une mort à la mode des... de certains personnages de Game of Thrones, on ne va pas spoiler les retardataires... Bref, après tout ça, la lumière du jour est enfin en vue. Il respire enfin librement. Ils s'arrêtent à la douane, où... C'est une douanière qui les accueille, une douanière qui passe au rouge intégral parce qu'elle a reconnu Kise.

« Je peux avoir un autographe ? demande-elle timidement.

— Un selfie, ma belle ! » réplique cavalièrement l'intéressé sous le regard exaspéré d'Aomine.

Ces formalités accomplies, les voilà prêts pour découvrir la majestueuse vallée d'Aoste. Forêts et lacs se déploient entre les montagnes grandioses dans un camaëu de verts, de bleus et de gris.

« Pfiu ! siffle Kise, saisi devant ce paysage impressionnant.

— Alors, ça valait bien dix petites minutes d'angoisse, non ?

— Ouais... admet-il à contrecœur.

— En plus t'as rencontré une admiratrice. D'habitude, je me fais toujours contrôler à la frontière... Fouille au corps et fouille de la bagnole, ça loupe jamais !

— T'as une gueule de délinquant ! Les gens croient que t'as une Ferrari parce que tu deales de la drogue ! Et tous les tatouages ça arrange rien !

— Mais t'es super méchant ! J'me demande bien pourquoi je t'ai amené, tiens !

— Parce que tu peux pas te passer de moi. Et de toute façon t'es juste jaloux que j'ai été reconnu et pas toi.

— N'importe quoi !

— Qui est-ce qui n'a aucune répartie maintenant, hm ?

— Ta gueule !

— La vulgarité est le recours des pauvres d'esprit.

— Nan mais tu sors ça d'où, là ?! Nan mais je rêve ! Comment il se la raconte ! »

Nous nous excusons de ne pas retranscrire l'intégralité de ce dialogue, qui s'est malheureusement poursuivi sur le même ton pendant une durée suffisante pour ennuyer nos estimés lecteurs...

Vers midi, ils s'arrêtent à Aoste pour manger au resto. Au programme, antipastis, truite pêchée dans la rivière du coin cuisinée à l'huile d'olive et aux petits légumes de saison, l'incontournable tiramisu, arrosé d'un petit Limoncello pour faire bonne mesure, juste avant le non moins incontournable espresso. C'est donc comblés et rassasiés qu'ils reprennent la route. Avant de quitter la région, ils prennent le temps de faire un long détour pour admirer les paysages et les châteaux médiévaux, s'arrêtant même pour visiter l'impressionnante forteresse de Fenis, nichée au sommet de son coteau, avec ses remparts intacts renfermant un ensemble de hautes tours digne d'un roman d'aventure.

Enfin, ils délaissent les charmes de la vallée d'Aoste pour les vastes plaines brûlées de soleil qui entourent Milan. Arrivés là-bas, Aomine retrouve très vite ses vieilles habitudes de chauffard. À côté des Milanais, les Marseillais passent pour des trouillards. La plupart des automobilistes prennent le périphérique pour un circuit de course et font des queue de poisson comme si demain n'existait pas, mais rien qui décourage Aomine, qui fait de la place à coups de klaxon et de rugissements intimidants – ceux du moteur, pas les siens : lui, il se contente d'utiliser son nouveau répertoire d'insultes consistué à partir des invectives en italien dont Kise l'a abreuvé plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Le soir venu, ils ont envie de sortir et de profiter de la vie nocturne milanaise. Ce ne sont pas les endroits où faire la fête qui manquent, et ils trouvent rapidement un bar tout en lumière bleue et en musique électronique * * * où l'on vend des cocktails carrément futuristes, se servant allègrement de la chimie pour décliner des couleurs éclatantes qui ne se mélangent pas les unes aux autres. Et il ne faut que quelques-uns de ces cocktails pour envoyer Kise et Aomine sur la piste de danse, où ils sont rapidement rejoints par deux Italiennes très séduisantes. Apparemment aussi sensibles à leurs charmes qu'aux cocktails colorés de l'établissement, elles se lancent dans une savante danse lascive à laquelle ni le brun ni le blond – eux-mêmes plutôt doués en matière de déhanché – ne restent insensibles. Aomine a du mal à détacher son regard du décolleté de la plus grande des deux, surtout lorsqu'une goutte de sueur vient rouler entre ses seins généreux et se perdre dans ce qui demeure encore caché au regard. La jeune femme s'approche de lui, menton fier, grands yeux en amande brûlants, chevelure sauvage d'ébène cascadant sur sa peau halée. Elle passe ses bras tintant de bracelets sur ses épaules et se met à onduler des hanches en le frôlant au passage. Quelque peu hypnotisé, il observe ses lèvres fondre sur les siennes, et les goûte, entre douceur, chaleur, et la légère brûlure de l'alcool. Il pose ses mains sur les hanches sensuelles qui oscillent sous ses doigts, et le baiser s'intensifie tandis que la température grimpe rapidement. Il est un peu étourdi lorsque la jeune femme s'écarte soudain de lui, se rapprochant de son amie pour... l'embrasser à son tour ! Il contemple le spectacle en se disant que ce road-trip était définitivement une bonne idée, puis il aperçoit Kise du coin de l'œil qui arbore une moue boudeuse, probablement vexé que sa partenaire l'ait délaissé pour s'occuper de sa copine. Aomine ne réfléchit pas trop lorsqu'il l'attrape par la taille et le plaque contre lui.

« Nous aussi, on peut faire pareil », glisse-t-il dans son oreille.

Kise le dévisage entre surprise et perplexité, et puis un sourire naît au coin de ses lèvres.

« Après tout... Pourquoi pas ? »

Aomine n'en a pas besoin de plus. Il plante un baiser sauvage sur les lèvres de Kise, qui entrouvre la bouche et effleure sa langue de la sienne. Ah ouais, carrément ? Eh bah, carrément, alors. Aomine réplique de la même façon, et le baiser se fait intense, profond, réveillant en eux de sourdes pulsions qui prennent rapidement le contrôle. Ils ne remarquent même pas les deux filles, qui, décontenancées devant un baiser certes sexy mais beaucoup trop prolongé, finissent par hausser les épaules et s'éloigner pour aller chasser ailleurs. Au bout d'un long moment, Aomine et Kise finissent par s'apercevoir du départ de leurs prétendantes, et décident d'en rire. Ils font une pause pour un autre cocktail et reviennent danser presque collés l'un à l'autre, échangeant de temps à autre de longs baisers enflammés tandis que leurs corps ondulent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains s'égarent sur la peau luisante de sueur de l'autre, leurs lèvres se cherchent à travers la lumière haletante des stroboscopes, leurs hanches se rapprochent et s'effleurent en accompagnant les pulsations de la musique, et ils se laissent aller à l'envoûtement du moment sans se soucier de rien ni de personne.

Il doit être bien deux heures du matin quand ils décident enfin de rentrer à l'hôtel...

* * *

**Oui, oui, je sais. Mais techniquement, il est passé minuit, donc ce qui s'est passé ensuite appartient au Jour 7. Hihi. Ou alors... J'avais pas le temps de me lancer là-dedans ;)**

*** Je plussoie Ao. Grave qu'il a la classe, Iggy Pop, veste léopard ou non, déhanché fatigué ou non. Assumer son torse nu et slammer dans la foule à 72 balais, soit c'est ridicule, soit c'est hyper rock'n'roll, à vous de voir :) (d'ailleurs les deux ne sont pas incompatibles...)**

*** * _White Wedding, _of course ;) D'ailleurs à cause de cette chanson j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, parce que c'est compliqué de se déhancher et d'écrire en même temps, mais c'te chanson est juste trop groovy.**

*** * * La musique de la méga rave à Zion, dans _Matrix Reloaded_, si vous voulez tout savoir ;) C'est bien sauvage et sensuel comme il faut.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mais que va-t-il se passer dans ce chapitre ?! Le suspense est insoutenable.**

**L'OST du chapitre ? C'est pas très subtil, mais ça fait le job : _Fuck You I'm Drunk_, par ces cinglés de Marseillais de Tamtrum (que j'aime fort).**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**JOUR 7**

Il pleut dehors, pour la première fois depuis leur départ. Les gens s'enfuient sous des parapluies, d'autres plus éméchés s'amusent à sauter dans les flaques. L'asphalte reluit des lumières nocturnes, néons et lampadaires. Aomine et Kise ont la tête légère, autant à cause des cocktails que du désir et de l'anticipation. Parce que...

« On va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, hein ? murmure Aomine à l'oreille de Kise.

— Ça serait dommage... » approuve le blond.

Ils savent pertinemment que l'un et l'autre ont eu leur lot de conquêtes masculines au cours de leurs vies, alors là-dessus rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux, mais... ça aurait pu. Peut-être que ça n'a jamais été le bon moment. Mais ce soir, il leur semble que c'est le moment idéal. À des milliers de kilomètres de chez eux, en vacances, sachant que personne ne saura probablement jamais ce qui se sera ou non passé entre eux. Alors, ils s'embrassent sous la pluie et rigolent comme des gamins, ils font le plein de bons souvenirs et de joie de vivre, parce que c'est le moment ou jamais de le faire, à Milan, à deux heures du matin, très loin de ce qu'ont été leurs vies, et loin de ce qu'elles deviendront.

Les boutons de chemise ont déjà sauté dans l'ascenseur, une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, ce sont les jeans qui cèdent. Ils s'arrêtent un instant, debout dans le vestibule, totalement trempés et un peu essoufflés. Aomine regarde le torse de Kise et le piercing qui orne son téton gauche, luisant et provocateur.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'il me fait envie, celui-là... »

Kise sourit et regarde Aomine le lécher du bout de la langue, électrisant ses nerfs. Il plonge une main dans ses cheveux, retenant un soupir de plaisir. Après quoi, Aomine vient s'attaquer au piercing de son nombril. Kise se mordille la lèvre, les yeux clos. Aomine pose ses mains chaudes sur ses hanches vient tirer son pantalon et son boxer dans le même mouvement. Il se raidit, brûlant de savourer la suite. Quand la bouche d'Aomine vient engloutir sa queue, son bassin tressaille. Cette chaleur enveloppante, cette pression lui arrache un gémissement. Il s'appuie contre le mur en soupirant, ondulant des hanches pour mieux savourer les lèvres d'Aomine qui parcourent sa verge pulsante. Des gouttes de pluie descendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les cheveux d'Aomine mouillent ses cuisses nues. Au bout d'un moment, le brun interrompt son ouvrage, et vient l'embrasser langoureusement en se collant à lui. Kise glisse une main dans son boxer pour s'emparer de son érection impatiente. Elle tressaille sous ses doigts tandis que leurs langues se mêlent. Aomine achève de déshabiller Kise et puis le pousse jusqu'au lit et lui grimpe dessus sans plus de cérémonie. Son odeur aguichante envahit ses narines, le désir lui enflamme le bas-ventre tandis qu'il mordille cette oreille ornée de métal.

« Putain, t'es hot...

— Je sais. Toi aussi, Dai... »

Kise empoigne les fesses d'Aomine et le plaque contre son entrejambe, son érection frottant contre le jean de son partenaire.

« On serait impatient ? » s'amuse Aomine.

Pour toute réponse, Kise tire brutalement sur son jean et son boxer, libérant sa queue qu'il empoigne à nouveau pour la presser contre la sienne et commencer à les masturber tous les deux. Aomine grogne de plaisir, la bouche enfouie dans son cou qu'il suce entre ses dents, tandis qu'il glisse une main entre les jambes de Kise pour se poser sur son coccyx et descendre doucement...

« Je te préviens... dit Kise en haletant. Si j'y passe... t'y passes aussi.

— Ça me va, répond Aomine, son souffle brûlant balayant sa nuque.

— Oh, et attends... T'aurais pas du lubrifiant ?

— Tu penses bien que j'ai pensé à tout... »

Kise regarde Aomine aller chercher le nécessaire, un rien perplexe.

« Tu pensais qu'on en aurait besoin... tous les deux ? »

Haussement d'épaules de la part d'Aomine.

« J'me suis dit que c'était une possibilité. Je t'ai toujours trouvé plutôt attirant. Et là, t'es célibataire, moi aussi, on partait tous seuls tous les deux... Alors...

— Ouais, j'ai compris. T'inquiète, j'y ai pensé aussi.

— Vraiment ?

— Bah ouais ! J'ai toujours pensé que tu pourrais mettre le feu même à des hétéros ultra-orthodoxes ! »

Aomine éclate de rire.

« Rien que ça ?!

— Mais regarde-toi, Dai... T'es magnifique. »

L'intéressé rougit légèrement, et détourne le regard pour enfiler un préservatif et enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de reprendre sa place entre les jambes de Kise. Il revient l'embrasser, plus délicatement, tout et massant du bout des doigts l'intimité de son partenaire qui gémit légèrement contre ses lèvres. Il continue un moment, attentif aux réactions du blond, qui continue à sa caresser pendant le processus, ce qu'Aomine trouve diablement sexy. Il revient s'occuper de ce téton percé, obtenant un gémissement sourd qui l'encourage à glisser le bout de sa langue dans l'anneau et à tirer légèrement, avant de revenir envelopper tout le mamelon d'une caresse humide. Au même moment, il enfonce un doigt dans la chaleur étroite de Kise, qui se cambre sur le matelas, ses cuisses remontant sur ses hanches pour les enserrer dans un étau.

« Mh Dai... C'est bon... »

Aomine continue à le détendre, stimulant plusieurs points sensibles à la fois, changeant de temps à autre le rythme et l'intensité de ses caresses pour jouer entre la frustration et le plaisir. La méthode est efficace et il n'attend pas plus longtemps pour le pénétrer. Il s'arrête à mi-chemin et observe le visage de Kise, qui repose les yeux clos, la tête renversée en arrière sur l'oreiller en se mordant la lèvre.

« Ça va ?

— Mh t'arrête pas, bordel... »

Ok, il ne s'arrête pas, alors. Il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde et relève les jambes de Kise, qu'il fait passer par-dessus sur ses épaules avant de donner un solide coup de rein qui ébranle tout le corps du blond.

« Ahhh » gémit-il sensuellement, sa main se serrant convulsivement sur sa queue.

Aomine, ça lui plaît, alors il recule le bassin jusqu'à presque se retirer, et le pénètre à nouveau d'un mouvement ample. Kise se cambre, retenu seulement sur le lit par le haut de son dos, son bassin soulevé, le creux de ses reins se tapissant de sueur sous les doigts d'Aomine qui viennent y planter les ongles. Il gémit à haute voix tandis que son partenaire continue à le baiser à un rythme soutenu, mais suffisamment lent pour lui laisser sentir avec acuité chaque détail de la friction sur son anus, chaque vibration sur sa prostate qui envoie des décharges de plaisir de plus en plus intense dans son bas-ventre. Le plaisir grimpe à toute vitesse, Aomine perd peu à peu de sa réserve et devient un peu plus brutal. Ça ne le dérange pas, il aime le sentir gagné par l'impatience d'assouvir son désir. Et puis de toute façon... Il n'est plus très loin de l'orgasme. Son esprit s'embrouille, il a tellement chaud...

« D-Dai... »

Il se sent se contracter. C'est une sensation puissante, presque étourdissante. Aomine le sent venir et ralentit tout à coup, tout en projetant son bassin plus profondément, s'attardant tout au fond à chaque fois. Ça l'achève. L'orgasme est brutal et incroyablement satisfaisant, le drainant tout à coup de ses forces tout en l'emplissant d'un bien-être total. Il fait à peine attention quand Aomine agrippe ses cuisses presque douloureusement et accentue ses coups de reins jusqu'à s'immobiliser, parcouru de frémissements, tandis qu'il se libère à son tour.

Après quoi, il se retire doucement, balance le préservatif dans la poubelle, et tous les deux restent un moment allongés côte à côte, à écouter le sang pulser dans tout leur corps. Ils ne disent rien, ils rêvassent. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, Kise se tourne embrasse l'épaule d'Aomine, puis remonte jusqu'au lobe de son oreille.

« J'étais sérieux, tout à l'heure... murmure-t-il.

— J'me doute... Et j'espère bien !

— Hm, vraiment ? Alors mets-toi à genoux.

— Ah tu veux la jouer comme ça, hein ?

— T'en fais pas. Je serai doux. »

Aomine éclate de rire.

« Mais je m'inquiète pas ! »

Aomine fait comme il lui a demandé et Kise se place derrière lui, contemplant son dos qui exprime à lui seul le mélange de grâce et de puissance qui le caractérise. Il pose ses lèvres sur sa nuque et l'embrasse doucement. Aomine frissonne contre lui, alors Kise s'enhardit et le mordille tout en caressant son torse, ses abdos, avant de s'emparer de sa queue. Il presse la sienne contre ses fesses, ondulant du bassin pour provoquer la friction et lui montrer comme il en a envie. Aomine soupire et ne proteste même pas quand Kise glisse deux doigts entre ses lèvres pour qu'il les humecte. Ce n'est pas aussi bien que le lubrifiant, mais là tout de suite, c'est ce dont il a envie. Il infiltre ses doigts mouillés de salive entre les fesses d'Aomine et vient à son tour masser l'orifice convoité, satisfait de sentir son partenaire aussitôt réceptif à son toucher. Il appuie sa bouche contre sa jugulaire, la pulsation de l'artère jouant contre ses lèvres, et accentue la pression, ce qui fait gémir Aomine de façon très sensuelle. Cette fois, Kise se sert du lubrifiant et enfouit ses doigts à l'intérieur, sans lâcher sa jugulaire. Il passe un bras autour de lui et sa main se pose sur le cœur d'Aomine, qui bat lourdement contre ses côtes. Il n'a plus envie d'attendre... Et comme s'il l'avait deviné, Aomine murmure :

« Tu peux y aller, Ryota... »

Celui-ci ne se fait pas prier, enfile un préservatif, et sa queue se niche sans résistance dans le fourreau brûlant qui le compresse délicieusement.

« Ahh... Fuck !... » apprécie Aomine dans un soupir tremblant.

Kise ne prend pas son temps. C'était très bien de se faire baiser, mais maintenant, il ne pense plus qu'à posséder ce petit cul bronzé et à en tirer un maximum de plaisir. De toute façon, Ao n'a pas l'air contre cette impatience, loin de là. Kise le tient fermement contre lui et joue du bassin, attaquant son cou de légères morsures. Puis, il s'empare de la queue d'Aomine et le masturbe vigoureusement tandis qu'il s'enfonce lui. Tous les deux montent en pression, le dos d'Aomine moiré de sueur se collant au torse et au ventre de Kise à chaque coup de rein.

« Mmh... Dai ! Trop hot...

— Tu vas me faire jouir... »

Kise y compte bien et accélère les mouvements de son poignet tandis qu'il amplifie ceux de son bassin. Il s'accorde au rythme de la respiration d'Ao, calquant ses mouvements sur la tension dans ses gémissements, lui-même de plus en plus excité par le plaisir de son partenaire, jusqu'à ce que le sien l'emporte. Il plante un ultime coup de reins en poussant un cri étranglé, tandis qu'Ao s'empare de sa main pour l'aider à le rejoindre au plus vite dans le flou euphorique où il baigne à présent, trempé de sueur et haletant, le front posé sur l'épaule d'Aomine. Sa main gauche, posée sur le ventre d'Ao, est éclaboussée d'un liquide chaud et il le serre plus fort contre lui tandis que l'orgasme défait la tension dans ses muscles.

Ils restent quelques longs instants comme ça, à reprendre leur souffle, puis Kise se retire et balance le préservatif dans la poubelle avec la même expertise qu'Ao tout à l'heure. Après quoi ils se glissent sous les draps et s'enlacent, jambes entremêlées.

Et le lendemain... Ils n'ont pas envie de se lever. Pour quoi faire ? Non, ils préfèrent passer la journée au lit. Tout en réitérant quelques fois supplémentaires les petits jeux de la veille.

En bref ? Ils passent des vacances parfaites.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu :) J'essaierai, mais je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à trouver le temps de publier demain. À bientôt dans tous les cas ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**JOUR 8**

Le soleil pénètre à flots dans la chambre, tirant les deux amis de leur paisible sommeil. Après avoir passé les dernières 36 heures à dormir et à s'envoyer en l'air, ils tiennent une forme olympique ce matin-là, et ça tombe bien parce qu'il est temps de reprendre la route.

« Alors tu veux pas t'arrêter à Venise ? demande Kise en s'habillant.

— Nan, c'est bourré de touristes. J'en ai marre de la ville ! On va direct en Slovénie.

— J'me suis renseigné : c'est couvert à 60 % de forêts ! On est partis pour faire un remake de _Détour Mortel_ ou _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_, là !

— T'en fais pas, je te protégerai contre les vilains ploucs consanguins.

— Arrête de te foutre de moi !

— Ah ça, jamais ! »

Aomine le regarde avec une certaine tendresse. Le fait d'avoir couché ensemble aurait pu rendre les choses bizarres entre eux. Au lieu de ça, on dirait que ça a simplement renforcé leur complicité. Une nouvelle fois, il se dit que Kise était définitivement la bonne personne pour ce voyage.

Le blond suit Aomine dans l'ascenseur.

« Et puis pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui décides, d'abord ? Et me parle pas de ta bagnole !

— C'est pourtant la principale raison. Ma bagnole, mes règles. Et aussi parce que t'as des goûts à la con et que si je t'avais écouté on serait toujours à Saint-Tropez à dépenser notre fric au casino.

— Même pas vrai. En tout cas on serait certainement pas en route pour se paumer dans des forêts qui font peur.

— Tu sais pas si elles font peur.

— C'est des forêts, elles font _forcément_ peur. »

Les portes s'ouvrent et ils traversent la réception avec leurs sacs, n'oubliant pas au passage d'adresser un clin d'œil au jeune réceptionniste qui bave à chaque fois qu'il les voit passer. Du coup celui-ci s'empourpre jusqu'à devenir de la même couleur que le tapis de la porte d'entrée, et dans un élan chevaleresque, il se lève pour porter leurs valises jusqu'à la voiture.

« A-arigatou g-gozaimasu », qu'il balbutie après avoir déposé les valises dans le coffre.

Aomine ne croit pas qu'il parle plus de mots de japonais que ça, alors il demande à Kise :

« Tu crois qu'on aurait dû lui proposer un plan à trois ?

— Daiki !

— Bah quoi ?! »

Sauf que le jeune homme est devenu tout rouge, encore plus que tout à l'heure, preuve qu'il a probablement parfaitement compris. Kise le prie donc d'oublier la grossièreté de son ami, il lui donne un beau pourboire, et s'installe dans la bagnole en engueulant Aomine qui ne se repend pas du tout.

« N'empêche, avoue, faire de l'effet aux jeunes ça te déplaît pas, dit Aomine tandis qu'ils sortent du parking de l'hôtel.

— C'est pas la question ! Tu sais qu'un de ces jours tu vas avoir des soucis du genre tomber sous le coup d'une accusation de harcèlement sexuel ?! T'y vas trop cash !

— J't'ai pas entendu t'en plaindre dernièrement... »

Kise soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec cet idiot.

« Bon ! Si on traîne pas trop, on sera en Slovénie ce soir.

— Alors pas de Venise, c'est sûr ?

— Ryota... T'y tiens tant que ça ? »

Kise fait la moue.

« Ben ouais... J'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller...

— T'iras avec ta prochaine conquête. T'as le temps pour ça.

— Mouais... »

Le blond croise les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur. Mais il retrouve sa bonne humeur plus tard dans la journée... Parce que, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, Aomine lui fait _vraiment_ le coup de la panne. Et ils sont en pleine cambrousse italienne, rien d'autre aux alentours que des champs, des pins et des cyprès alignés sous le soleil. Aomine est vert de rage.

« Je te fais PAS le coup de la panne ! », explique-t-il pour la quinzième fois à Ryota tandis qu'il examine les entrailles de la voiture sous le capot, dans l'espoir de repérer quelque chose. C'est qu'il est nul en mécanique, lui !

Kise sort de la voiture et vient jeter un œil pour la forme. Et puis minaude en posant une main sur les fesses d'Aomine.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, tous les deux perdus, seuls dans un pays étranger, mmh ? »

Aomine éclate de rire devant ce numéro.

« Qui en fait des tonnes maintenant, hein ?! »

Kise sourit et lui donne une petite claque sur les fesses.

« Bon, en attendant, on est pas paumés, reprend Aomine en ignorant la provocation. Tu penses bien que j'ai une assurance qui fonctionne à l'internationale.

— Le romantisme est mort... soupire Kise.

— Arrête, si j'étais romantique avec toi ça te foutrait grave les jetons !

— Hm, pas faux. Bon alors tu sais pas ce qui cloche avec c'te bagnole ?

— Nan... J'vais faire venir une dépanneuse. »

Ils doivent patienter un moment sous le soleil brûlant, ce qu'ils font donc assis sur le capot en buvant des bières issues de la glacière dans le coffre.

« Alors comme ça, on t'a déjà fait le coup de la panne ? demande Aomine.

— Ouais ! Et le pire, c'est que c'était justement en Italie ! C'était un gars de Turin que j'avais rencontré sur un tournage... Quand on a terminé le boulot, il m'a proposé de prendre des vacances avec lui au lieu de rentrer directement au Japon. C'était la première fois que j'acceptais un truc pareil, vu que comme tu l'as remarqué, j'aime pas trop l'improvisation... Ni... prendre des risques. Mais il me plaisait vraiment bien et j'aimais l'Italie, alors... j'ai accepté, et j'ai regretté ! On s'est retrouvés en galère et j'étais tellement en stress qu'il s'est rien passé entre nous ce soir-là ! On peut dire qu'il s'est bien raté ! »

Aomine rigole en écoutant cette anecdote.

« Et après ? demande-t-il. Il s'en est passé, des trucs ?

— Ouais... Mais il a fallu que je rentre... On s'est dit qu'on se reverrait... Et au final... »

Kise se mordille la lèvre, le visage mélancolique.

« Avec ce genre de carrière... Y a aucune de mes relations qui a tenu. »

Aomine soupire.

« Je comprends... C'est peut-être pas plus mal d'être à la retraite, hein ? »

Ils trinquent à la retraite, alors.

« Quand on rentre, faut s'y remettre sérieusement, hein ! Et surtout toi ! Tu vas recontacter tu-sais-qui, hein ?

— Nan...

— Si, tu vas le faire.

— Nan...

— Bien sûr que si.

— Pas moyen... »

Ils peuvent tenir longtemps comme ça, et de fait, ils tiennent assez longtemps pour laisser la dépanneuse arriver et les ramener au village le plus proche. Au garage, Ryota se débrouille pour traduire à peu près pour Aomine, non sans s'aider de son smartphone pour les termes mécaniques. Il en ressort qu'ils vont devoir laisser la bagnole au garage jusqu'au lendemain. Et qu'Aomine va probablement se faire complètement arnaquer sur le montant de la facture, vu les difficultés de compréhension italiano-japonaises, et le fait que le garagiste n'a pas souvent affaire à des clients aussi riches et compte bien en tirer profit. On leur indique un hébergement non loin d'ici, un tout petit hôtel très en-dessous de ce à quoi ils sont habitués en terme de standing, mais ils ne s'en plaignent pas. Kise passe le reste de la soirée à tenter de convaincre Aomine de diverses choses, dont aller à Venise, Aomine à continuer de tout refuser en bloc, et finalement, ils se mettent d'accord sur une activité plus physique qui n'implique pour eux, apparemment, aucune divergence d'opinions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou ! Désolée pour l'absence de chapitre hier, j'étais euh... vaseuse après un long samedi soir :D Enjoy !**

* * *

**JOUR 9**

Le lendemain, la chérie d'Aomine est en nouveau en état de marche, au grand soulagement du brun qui n'aime pas trop la laisser aux mains de ce garagiste moustachu qui semble... manquer de délicatesse. Comme prévu, la facture est exorbitante, mais il ne cherche pas à négocier. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est récupérer la belle et repartir au plus vite.

C'est décidé, pas de Venise. Aomine a envie de grands espaces sauvages, avec un minimum de civilisation, et du silence. Kise n'est définitivement pas emballé par ce programme, mais enfin, il s'est fait une raison... Ils repartent donc à grande vitesse et roulent toute la matinée sur les autoroutes ensoleillées de l'Italie, jusqu'à ce que de nouveau, les montagnes se profilent à l'horizon. Après avoir passé la frontière, ils s'engagent sur de petites routes sinueuses qui s'enfoncent dans de vastes forêts d'un vert profond.

« Mais t'es sûr que y a des gens qui habitent dans ce pays ?!

— Bah oui sinon ça s'appellerait pas un 'pays', abruti.

— On dirait juste un immense parc naturel !

— C'est l'intérêt du truc. »

Kise observe Aomine, concentré sur la route. La route est étroite, et le ravin un peu trop proche au goût du blond.

« Depuis quand t'aimes la nature comme ça ? »

Aomine hausse les épaules.

« Tu sais que j'ai pas mal voyagé avec le boulot. Bah quand j'ai eu la bagnole, j'ai découvert que rouler, ça me faisait du bien. Ça m'a amené dans plein d'endroits intéressants, et souvent isolés. Je trouve que c'est apaisant, le silence, la beauté des paysages...

— Hm, t'as développé un côté contemplatif avec le temps...

— J'ai toujours aimé rêvasser.

— Ouais mais tu le faisais n'importe où, même en regardant les néons dans un vestiaire.

— Pas faux... Mais maintenant que je peux rêvasser dans des endroits super beaux, bah j'en profite.

— Ok... Moi, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise ce genre d'endroits. En général je trouve la nature plutôt hostile...

— C'est parce que t'es une chochotte !

— Nan j'suis juste réaliste ! T'as pas plus de compétences de survie que moi !

— On n'a pas besoin de _survivre _! On a tout ce qu'il faut avec nous, alors arrête de flipper.

— Tu... Tu comptes quand même pas faire du camping, si ?

— Bah si.

— En laissant ta Ferrari dans un coin aussi paumé ?!

— Faudra la planquer un peu c'est tout.

— La planquer ?!

— T'inquiète, j'te dis !

— En plus on va se geler dehors !

— On trouvera bien un moyen de se réchauffer, hein ? »

Et Aomine le gratifie de son plus beau sourire séducteur. Auquel Kise n'est pas tout à fait insensible.

« Ouais... Si tu le dis... »

Il soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour un vieux pote, hein...

Aomine finit par repérer un chemin de terre qui descend dans une étroite vallée et y insère sa voiture. La pauvre aura besoin d'un bon lavage quand ils auront retrouvé la civilisation... Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va trouver là-bas, c'est juste le chemin qui l'a attiré. Les arbres se penchent au-dessus de la route, créant un écrin de verdure qui les isole encore plus du monde. Bien évidemment, pas de quoi rassurer Kise, mais Aomine l'ignore. Il a coupé la musique et par-dessus le bruit du moteur, il entend un son qui lui plaît bien. Et comme il s'y attendait, le chemin conduit à une belle rivière de montagne qui s'écoule tranquillement en lacets sinueux. Elle est d'une couleur extraordinaire, d'un turquoise laiteux étrangement attirant. Aomine coupe le contact.

« Regarde ! C'est trop beau ! »

Kise ne peut qu'approuver, et suit Aomine qui sort pour s'approcher de la rivière. Le brun y trempe ses doigts et frissonne.

« Wow, c'est super froid. »

Puis, il s'assoit sur la rive et regarde l'eau s'écouler dans un bruissement qui ressemble à un chuchotement, ou à un tissu que l'on froisse. Kise s'assoit à ses côtés. Le silence est presque total, à l'exception du bruit de l'eau et de quelques rares chants d'oiseau.

« Alors ? Vraiment pas apaisant ?

— Si », admet Kise dans un murmure.

Au-dessus d'eux, les montagnes se déploient, moins hautes qu'à la frontière franco-italienne, et entièrement recouvertes de forêt. Il a dû pleuvoir peu de temps avant leur arrivée, car d'épaisses colonnes de vapeur se déploient au-dessus des arbres dans la chaleur torride de cette après-midi d'été. Oui, l'endroit a quelque chose de profondément serein, qui touche une partie de son âme que le blond ne connaissait pas encore. Toute sa vie, il l'a vécue vite. Avec toujours des endroits où se rendre, des rendez-vous à honorer, des journées bien remplies et réglées avec minutie. Et tout à coup il n'y a plus rien de tout ça, juste Aomine et lui au beau milieu de nulle part, sans un bruit. Il esquisse un sourire.

« C'est beau. Et c'est peut-être plus agréable que je ne le croyais, d'être seuls dans la nature.

— J'étais sûr que ça te plairait, au final.

— Mais je suis toujours contre l'idée de faire du camping.

— Pas de bol pour toi, c'est quand même ce qu'on va faire. Et d'ailleurs t'avais tort sur les compétences de survie, parce que figure-toi que je sais faire du feu. »

Kise se mordille la lèvre. Il n'y a vraiment plus d'échappatoire, alors. Il laisse le brun aller chercher du bois et enlève ses chaussures pour se mettre à l'aise. Finalement, il s'allonge sur la pente herbeuse qui descend jusqu'à la rivière, et sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endort.

Quand il se réveille, la lumière a baissé et un joli feu de camp brûle non loin de là. Il se redresse et s'étire.

« Et me dis pas que tu nous a pêché le dîner, tant que t'y es ?! lance-t-il à Aomine tout en se massant la nuque.

— Bah si ! »

Étonné, Kise se retourne pour vérifier cette assertion.

« Nan mais tu t'es mis à la pêche, en plus ?!

— Je te l'ai dit : la vie au grand air, ça a ses charmes ! »

Décidément, même après vingt-sept ans d'amitié, Aomine lui réserve toujours de drôles de surprises. Il se rapproche du feu et regarde le poisson cuire avec la plus grande perplexité.

« T'es sûr que ça se mange ?!

— Mais oui ! Faut vraiment que t'apprennes à te détendre, Ryota. Et je suis sérieux, là, j'essaie pas de me foutre de toi. T'es trop tendu. Si t'avais continué ton boulot j'te parie que t'aurais fini par avoir des problèmes d'hypertension. »

Kise soupire.

« Je sais, t'as raison... On pourrait croire que j'ai plus de raison d'être stressé maintenant, et pourtant... j'arrive pas vraiment à lâcher prise.

— C'est normal, ça peut pas arriver comme ça d'un coup. J'essaie de t'y aider. »

Il lui tend une bière, et Kise lui sourit.

« Oui, je m'en rends compte. Merci.

— Me remercie pas, abruti. Les amis sont là pour ça. »

Ils partagent leur dîner et le poisson de rivière cuit au feu de bois, c'est surprenamment bon. Après quoi ils restent discuter un moment alors que le ciel se remplit d'étoiles, et puis se décident à monter la tente. Il ne fait pas aussi froid que Kise l'aurait cru, et heureusement, car Aomine s'endort deux minutes au lieu de le réchauffer comme promis. Le blond reste longtemps les yeux ouverts à écouter les bruits de la nature, inquiet, tout en méditant sur leur conversation plus tôt. Lâcher prise, tout est là... Mais il a bon espoir d'y parvenir avant la fin du voyage.


	10. Chapter 10

**JOUR 10**

« Nan mais attends, t'utilises carrément plus le GPS ?! »

Comme de coutume Aomine n'écoute pas trop Kise, plongé dans ses pensées, mais le blond insiste, pas découragé.

« On va complètement se paumer !

— Mais non.

— Ah ouais ? Et si tu regardes pas où tu vas comment tu veux savoir où on est ?!

— Suffit de rallumer le GPS...

— Et si ça capte pas ?! »

Aomine est obligé de rire.

« C'est une liaison satellite, baka. C'est pas comme ton tel, ça captera. »

Son téléphone... Maintenant qu'Aomine le dit... Kise regarde son portable, et s'aperçoit à son grand dam qu'il n'y a aucun réseau.

« Et mes réseaux sociaux ?! Comment je vais faire ?

— Tu vas rien faire, c'est ça l'idée.

— Mais mes followers vont s'inquiéter ! Je poste tous les jours et plusieurs fois par jour ! Ils vont croire qu'il m'est arrivé malheur !

— Bah quoi ?! Ça augmentera ta popularité en deux-deux. »

L'argument fait mouche, mais ne convainc pas entièrement Kise.

Aomine se tourne vers lui, lui jette un coup d'œil, puis se gare sur le bas-côté.

« Ryota. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier ? »

Oulala, Kise n'aime pas quand Ao prend ce ton sérieux.

« Je t'ai dit que t'étais trop tendu, reprend le brun. Décrocher d'Internet, c'est juste indispensable quand on a besoin de souffler. Regarde où on est ! En Slovénie, dans un endroit magnifique. De quoi on aurait besoin de plus, hein ?! Tes followers vont pas disparaître. Juste... profite ! »

Le blond entend bien l'argumentaire, et le comprend. Mais...

« Arrête ! s'exclame soudain Aomine, ce qui le fait sursauter.

— Mais j'ai rien fait ! proteste-t-il.

— Si ! Tu penses trop ! Je vois d'ici ton cerveau fumer ! »

Kise soupire. Que répondre à ce genre d'accusation ? C'est alors qu'Aomine se penche vers lui, détache sa ceinture de sécurité (lui ne l'a pas mise, pour quoi faire, hein !), et puis...

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » s'étrangle Ryota en voyant ses mains agiles s'occuper de son pantalon.

Sourire prédateur de la part du brun.

« Je vais t'aider à te détendre.

— Ici ?! Maintenant ?! Mais... N'importe qui pourrait nous voir ! »

Apparemment, ça, Aomine n'en a pas grand-chose à carrer, puisqu'il sort sa queue sans cérémonie et la prend dans sa bouche sans attendre. Sentir comme ça au débotté l'écrin chaud et humide de cette bouche se refermer sa virilité, ça envoie plein de signaux contradictoires dans le corps et l'esprit de Kise. Il est hyper gêné de se faire sucer comme ça sur le bas-côté d'une route de montagne slovène, et d'un autre côté, sa queue ne semble pas vraiment du même avis. C'est... super intense. Peut-être encore plus parce que ça se passe pour ainsi dire à ciel ouvert, et aussi parce que c'était totalement inattendu. Aomine a toujours eu, disons, une sexualité très libérale, mais Kise n'en avait pas encore fait l'expérience au quotidien... Ça a un côté presque inquiétant, mais là encore, sa queue n'est pas d'accord, puisqu'il se raidit 'en deux-deux', comme dirait Ao. Alors il se laisse aller sur le dossier de son siège, qu'il se débrouille même pour incliner vers l'arrière histoire de mieux savourer. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde un ciel d'un bleu opale surgir au milieu des arbres qui les surplombent.

« F-Fuck... »

Il murmure doucement, les lèvres d'Aomine se resserrent sur sa verge et il pose une main dans ses cheveux, envoûté malgré lui. Et soudain, tout s'arrête.

« Niveau MST t'en es où ? »

Ah oui... Même sans vouloir être romantique, Kise est quand même habitué à ce qu'on y mette un peu plus les formes. Mais enfin, c'est d'Aomine dont on parle...

« Tu me connais... Toujours très prudent...

— Super ! » s'enthousiasme le brun avant de revenir à son ouvrage.

Kise en frissonne parce que malgré cette façon un peu brutale de présenter les choses, ça veut dire qu'Ao compte avaler. Et donc, qu'il peut se laisser complètement aller... Ce qu'honnêtement, il aimerait bien faire, mais... Il n'a jamais fait ça dans un lieu aussi exposé. Si jamais quelqu'un passait...

Et puis, il arrête de penser. La bouche d'Aomine a ce don-là. Il le suce en y mettant juste la bonne pression, en s'attardant sur son gland du bout de la langue, en pressant ses couilles à travers le tissu de son jean. Alors le blond commence à haleter, et perd à nouveau son regard dans le ciel d'un bleu clair, alors que des vagues de plaisir roulent dans son bas-ventre, accélérant les battements de son cœur à mesure qu'il grimpe en pression.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il est trop concentré sur le plaisir intense qui palpite dans sa queue, répandant une chaleur solaire dans ses entrailles, pour remarquer un vieux tracteur un peu déglingué qui passe pourtant à vitesse réduite à côté de la Ferrari. Mais... la légende raconte que les paysans slovènes ont vu des choses plus étranges encore...

Le tracteur s'éloigne, inaperçu, et Kise sent un picotement électrique parcourir ses reins et l'intérieur de ses cuisses, jusqu'à ses testicules. Il laisse échapper un gémissement qui lui fait prendre conscience du silence environnant, mais il est trop tard pour réprimer ce qui monte en lui, et c'est en plantant les ongles dans la nuque d'Ao qu'il laisse l'orgasme le drainer de son énergie... et de son stress.

Aomine recueille délicatement les dernières gouttes, puis se redresse en s'essuyant les lèvres.

« Alors, ça va mieux ? »

Kise acquiesce vaguement, un peu sonné.

Aomine rigole, et puis, dans un élan d'affection, pose un bisou sur la joue de Kise qui se rhabille. Et puis, juste comme ça, il reprend la route. Le jour est encore jeune.

Les paysages se suivent, se ressemblant tout en déployant des nuances nouvelles à chaque virage. La variété du relief, des torrents, des lacs et des essences sylvestres apporte un renouvellement permanent à ce monde de montagnes et de forêts. Et malgré ce tracteur qu'ils n'ont pas vu, ils ne croisent aucun village, sans doute parce qu'Aomine les perd volontairement au cœur des routes les plus isolées et sinueuses. Et Kise doit bien admettre qu'il se laisse peu à peu contaminer par l'esprit aventurier d'Aomine. Alors, pas au point de pêcher leur dîner ou de l'aider à faire du feu, mais... Il se détend. Il ne pense plus à ce qu'ils feront demain ou bien à l'endroit où ils se trouveront ce soir. Il laisse Aomine le perdre dans ce pays ombrageux au caractère sauvage et apprend à apprivoiser son hostilité pour y puiser l'apaisement. Du coup, il ne proteste même pas à l'idée d'une deuxième nuit de camping. Il n'irait tout de même pas jusqu'à dire qu'il y prend goût, mais... Ce n'est pas si désagréable.

Aomine, lui, est ravi. La Slovénie a sur lui un effet à la fois exaltant et apaisant. Les paysages grandioses réveillent la soif de vivre, tout en l'invitant au calme et à la contemplation. Et ce soir-là au coin du feu, il a l'impression pour la première fois depuis longtemps de se sentir en phase, avec lui-même, avec le monde. Il n'y a plus de discordance, il n'y a plus de voix contradictoires dans sa tête, et le tiraillement constant qu'il ressent et qui n'est qu'un symptôme de son indécision et de son incertitude chroniques, s'apaise pour laisser place au silence.

* * *

**Bon, j'aurais dû le faire avant mais je précise pour les gens qui viennent lire ça et qui ne devraient pas parce qu'ils sont trop jeunes : le sexe oral non protégé n'est PAS sûr, même si on n'avale pas. Ça l'est juste un peu plus que par pénétration. Ne plaisantez pas avec ça, assurez-vous que ce soit safe pour tout le monde, le dépistage est là pour ça, et pour prévenir tout souci (potentiellement mortel je le rappelle, ou susceptible de vous valoir un traitement à vie), protégez-vous ! Merci :)**

**Ah oui, et bien sûr, ne faites pas comme Ao, mettez votre ceinture de sécurité ;)**

**Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais j'ai eu une étrange impression de déjà vu en relisant le début du chapitre pour m'assurer que j'avais pas laissé trop de fautes et de coquilles ! Mais en même temps, vous l'interpréterez comme vous voulez, mais ce chapitre est totalement à mon image, dans son côté tranché, lunatique, et un peu WTF.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello ! Aujourd'hui, on prend la route avec _Black Lagoon_ de Still Corners :) Enjoy !**

* * *

**JOUR 11**

La route défile sous les roues, barrée de soleil, et les perspectives s'ouvrent tandis qu'ils prennent de la hauteur en remontant vers le nord, les Alpes et l'Autriche.

« T'es pas crevé de conduire comme ça tous les jours ? » demande Kise.

Pas de réponse de l'intéressé.

« Nan mais parce que sur les petites routes de montagne je dis pas, insiste le blond, mais sur les routes normales... T'as pas de raison d'avoir peur de me confier ta chérie. »

Aomine baisse ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et le dévisage un peu plus longtemps que la prudence ne le voudrait.

« Ryota, dit-il gravement. Partager ma Ferrari avec toi, c'est plus intime que de coucher avec toi. »

Alors là, le blond ne sait pas quoi répondre à un truc pareil. Aomine a toujours eu des côtés excentriques, mais il faut bien avouer que certains se sont nettement accentués avec les années.

« Ton attachement à cette voiture est irrationnel, et probablement... pathologique.

— Ton attachement à ton portable est irrationnel et probablement pathologique, réplique Aomine, qui remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et reporte son attention sur la route.

— C'est pas pareil !

— Et en quoi ?

— Humpf... Ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi de toute façon...

— C'est juste que t'as tort et que j'ai raison, comme toujours. Je sais, c'est frustrant, mais c'est comme ça ! »

Kise abandonne la discussion, préférant retourner à la contemplation des paysages qui se déploient tout autour d'eux, les montagnes comme des vagues fossilisées sous l'immensité du soleil. Il a cessé de demander à Aomine où ils allaient, ou bien où ils dormiraient le soir venu. Ce n'est pas plus mal, parce qu'Ao, il parle de moins en moins, comme s'il devenait aussi sauvage que les régions isolées qu'ils traversent. Ça ne dérange pas Kise, il sait que son ami a parfois besoin de calme et de silence pour retrouver son énergie. Quant à lui, il commence à voir le temps autrement... Pas comme une série d'instants à organiser et dont il faut tirer partie pour accomplir quelque chose, mais comme un vaste espace au sein duquel on peut se laisser aller et dériver, comme quand on fait la planche sur l'océan.

« Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui, finit par remarquer Aomine.

— Toi aussi.

— Oui mais c'est... plutôt inhabituel chez toi.

— J'me détends, Dai, comme tu voulais que je le fasse. »

Le brun esquisse un sourire.

« Tant mieux.

— Mais toi, est-ce que ça va ? J'espère que tu réfléchis, pas que tu rumines ?

Aomine hausse les épaules.

« Tu me connais, je fais toujours un peu les deux.

— Bah tu devrais pas ! J'suis content d'être là : tu passes trop de temps tout seul, et tu fais que tourner en rond avec tes idées noires.

— Mais non... proteste Aomine sans conviction.

— Qu'est-ce que tu rumines ?

— Je repense à ces dernières années. Mes parents me manquent. Le basket me manque.

— Hm... Je comprends. Pour le basket... T'as jamais pensé à... enseigner ? »

Aomine rigole.

« Moi ?! J'ai une gueule d'enseignant ?!

— Bah pas particulièrement, mais... J'pense que tu serais le genre de prof craint mais respecté, tu vois. Enfin ça, ça serait si tu te faisais pas virer pour voir fait des blagues déplacées... Ou des remarques déplacées ! Mais bon... C'est quasiment toi qui m'a appris le basket, pas vrai ? Et t'as appris plein de trucs à Tetsuya, aussi.

— C'est pas pareil. »

Aomine secoue la tête en souriant, mais Kise le regarde un peu inquiet. Son ami a perdu ses parents à deux ans d'intervalle, le papa d'une crise cardiaque, la maman d'un cancer. C'est pour cette dernière qu'il est revenu au Japon, où il a terminé sa carrière peu de temps après son décès. Le brun a toujours été du genre mélancolique, mais les événements de ces dernières années l'ont rendu plus sombre encore. Pas amer, non, plutôt... fatigué.

Sans se tourner vers lui, Aomine déclare :

« Arrête de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu faire ce road-trip. Pour respirer. Alors même si forcément je pense à tous ces trucs... je respire. Donc t'en fais pas. »

Il fait une pause, cherchant ses mots, et reprend :

« C'est normal que y a des moments où ce soit dur... Mais la route, c'est de ça dont j'avais besoin. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas senti aussi libre.

— Pareil pour moi. »

Kise pose sa main sur celle d'Aomine, restée sur le levier de vitesse.

« Ça ira, Dai. »

Aomine hoche la tête sans répondre.

Les forêts s'éclaircissent tandis qu'ils approchent de l'Autriche. Les sommets s'élèvent et de vastes pâturages se déploient, vert vif dans l'immensité. Quelques villages parsèment le paysage, des maisons blotties les unes contre les autres comme des moutons apeurés sur les flancs abrupts des montagnes. Kise jette un coup d'œil plein d'espoir à son portable.

« Alléluia ! »

Aomine soupire :

« La paix aura été de courte durée... »

Le blond ne l'écoute pas, penché sur son portable.

« La 4G ! Bénie soit la 4G !

— Pff...

— Mh, voyons voir... J'avais raison ! Tout le monde croit qu'il m'est arrivé malheur ! » Il éclate de rire. « Attends, faut que je te lise ça. J'ai un message de Seijuro pour toi via mon Twitter : 'Daiki, écoute la voix de la raison. Rends-nous Ryota. Si tu veux de l'argent, je peux payer.' Ahah ! Il croit que tu m'as kidnappé ! »

Aomine, il y a un détail qui l'étonne encore plus que ça.

« Seijuro te suit sur Twitter ? ?

— Aussi sur Instagram et Facebook, pourquoi ?

— Le monde marche sur la tête... »

Kise se contente de rigoler.

« Et en PLUS, il est prêt à PAYER pour te récupérer ?! s'exclame Aomine au bout d'un moment.

— Hey ! T'insinues quoi, là ?!

— Le monde marche VRAIMENT sur la tête... »

Kise lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je lui réponds : 'Je suis en vie et je ne suis pas maltraité. Mais Daiki refuse d'écouter la voix de la raison. Il ne veut pas d'argent. Je tiendrai bon. Vos pensées et votre soutien me donnent la force d'endurer cette épreuve.' »

Profond soupir d'Aomine.

« Oh ! Et Satsuki te fait des bisous. »

Ça, ça ramène un sourire sur le visage d'Ao.

« Dis-lui que je pense à elle. »

Ils continuent à rouler jusqu'à ce que le soleil jette sur les sommets enneigés une lumière sanglante. Et là, les divinités du hasard favorisent Kise : il y a un hôtel tout près ! De toute façon, d'après lui, il vaut mieux une nuit confortable pour Aomine aussi, qui a l'air complètement rincé. Demain, Kise tentera encore de le convaincre de conduire sa voiture. En plus, il est un peu curieux de voir ce que ça fait de conduire ce genre de bolide... Ce soir-là, ils s'endorment vite, dans un silence qui n'existe qu'en montagne, loin au-dessus des plaines, plus près du ciel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard ! Les derniers jours ont été plutôt agités et maintenant je suis en plein crunch côté boulot... Mais j'avais besoin de me défouler alors voici !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**JOUR 12**

Aomine se réveille lentement, c'est dur d'émerger ce matin. Le soleil qui les a accompagnés depuis quasiment le début du road-trip est aujourd'hui voilé et la lumière est douce, rêveuse et mélancolique. Kise aussi fait la grasse matinée, il s'est collé dans son dos et Ao peut sentir son souffle chaud hérisser sa nuque. C'est plutôt agréable, alors il ferme les yeux à nouveau et se laisse dériver dans la léthargie. Les rêves recommencent à affleurer dans son esprit, vagues et imprécis comme des silhouettes dans les nuages. Kise bouge dans son sommeil et vient glisser une jambe entre les siennes tandis qu'il se rapproche, se collant encore davantage à lui de sorte à ce qu'Ao ne puisse pas manquer de remarquer son... enthousiasme matinal. Ça le tire de ses rêves, et, pas encore vraiment réveillé, il attrape sa main et la pose sur sa propre érection. Kise s'agite dans son dos et pose ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Aomine s'étire comme une panthère, mais ne se réveille pas trop non plus, c'est trop agréable de se laisser dériver dans la torpeur quand on a un beau blond pour prendre soin de soi. Des doigts lubrifiés viennent se glisser contre son intimité et le réchauffent en douceur. La fenêtre est ouverte et la brise soulève les rideaux fins, apportant les senteurs fraîches et verdoyantes de la montagne, et Aomine savoure le contact de l'air qui frôle sa peau comme un murmure. Quand Kise le pénètre, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un prolongement de son demi rêve, tout en douceur et en chaleur, et le plaisir roule dans ses reins comme le vent d'été. Et même quand son amant accélère et se met à haleter au creux de son oreille, il plane toujours, appréciant sans s'enflammer. Cette langueur ne lui permet pas d'atteindre l'orgasme, mais ça ne fait rien. Ça le réveille assez et ça le met assez de bonne humeur pour avoir envie d'affronter cette journée.

Aussi, après une douce et un petit-déjeuner rapide, les revoilà sur la route, et non, Aomine ne cédera pas aujourd'hui le volant de l'autre amour de sa vie. Pour les accompagner ce matin, le punk old-school de The Clash, ça détonne tellement avec les petits chalets bien propres et bien rangés sur la montagne qui ponctuent l'Autriche. Et Aomine a toujours aimé les trucs qui ne vont pas ensemble.

_It's always tease, tease, tease_

_You're happy when I'm on my knees_

_One day it's fine and next it's black_

_So if you want me off your back_

_Well, come on and let me know_

_Should I stay or should I go? _

Kise fait la moue.

« Cette chanson me rappelle une de mes ex...

— Ha ! C'est bien toi de te laisser maltraiter comme ça...

— Moui... Maintenant que j'y pense... Elle te ressemblait pas mal !

— Hey ! ! Tout de suite, les grands mots ! »

Kise sourit et secoue la tête sans répondre.

« Mais genre ! insiste Aomine. C'est quoi le point commun entre cette chanson, ton ex et moi ?

— Le texte parle d'une nana chiante qui rend fou le chanteur. Mon ex me rendait fou. Elle était lunatique, impulsive, grande gueule. Et ça, ça me fait penser à toi.

— Eh bah super la haute opinion que t'as de moi !

— Parce que t'en as une meilleure de moi peut-être ?

— Voyons voir... geignard, peureux, attention whore... Hm, non. T'as peut-être raison. Mais j'ai jamais eu d'ex comme ça, j'aurais pas pu supporter.

— Pourtant, moi, tu me supportes.

— Ça c'est uniquement parce que tu t'appelles Kise Ryota, que tu t'es incrusté dans ma vie quand on avait treize ans, et que même si t'es insupportable, tu feras toujours partie de ma vie d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Kise fait la grimace.

« Je sais même pas si c'est gentil ou pas... Et puis j'me suis pas 'incrusté' !

— Ouais genre y avait de la lumière dans le gymnase alors t'es entré ?

— Nan, y avait toi. » Il sourit à l'évocation de ses vieux souvenirs. « Dès que je t'ai vu jouer, j'ai voulu devenir comme toi. Mais cela dit, je serais sans doute pas entré dans ce gymnase si tu ne m'avais au préalable lancé un ballon en pleine tête alors que je ne faisais que passer innocemment dans le coin. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé si c'était vraiment pas intentionnel.

— Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça intentionnellement, hein ?

— Parce que je venais de débarquer au collège et que t'appréciais pas la concurrence d'un autre beau gosse. »

Aomine éclate de rire.

« Ben voyons... Si j'avais su ce que ça allait déclencher et la malédiction qui allait tomber sur moi, j'aurais regardé à deux fois où je lançais ce foutu ballon ! »

Kise rit à son tour. C'est assez dingue pour eux d'être toujours proches après autant de temps, et ils ont conscience de leur chance. Même après des carrières mouvementées, même si parfois ils ne se voyaient qu'une fois par an... Pour eux, c'est toujours resté comme aux premiers jours. Du moins, en ce qui concerne la complicité, les vannes, et la confiance mutuelle. Et c'est déjà pas mal.

« On est pas partis trop tard, on devrait arriver à Prague en fin d'après-midi, informe Aomine.

— J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Prague !

— Eh bah tant mieux alors... Ça compensera pour Venise !

— Ça je suis pas sûr mais j'ai hâte ! »

Et quelques heures plus tard, les voilà qui déambulent dans les rues pluvieuses de Prague. Pluvieuses, oui, car l'orage a fini par éclater une heure ou deux avant, ternissant un peu les couleurs vives de la capitale de la République Tchèque, mais sans parvenir à amoindrir son charme.

« Et tu trouvais que Venise c'était trop romantique, hein ? » lance Kise.

C'est vrai que traverser le pont Saint-Charles et ses statues mélancoliques surplombant la Vltava, serrés sous un parapluie, c'est... Oui, romantique. Et quand en plus on se partage des écouteurs pour écouter _The Cure _tout en déambulant parmi les touristes et leurs cirés plus ou moins élégants... c'est complètement goth, et définitivement romantique. Mais quand on se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres de chez soi, en congé sabbatique... Un petit côté fleur bleue, ça ne fait pas de mal.

Cela dit, il ferait presque froid à force de se promener sous cette bruine fine qui embrouille les contours et couronne la cathédrale Saint-Nicolas, noire et pensive, perchée au sommet de la colline qui leur fait face. Le vert de la végétation se fond comme une dans une aquarelle au gris soyeux du fleuve placide, les façades peintes se mélangent dans un dégradé flou de pastels. Ils terminent donc la traversée du pont où les réverbères s'allument déjà, donnant une atmosphère mystérieuse de roman noir à la ville, et se mettent en quête d'un café ou se réchauffer le corps et l'âme. Il s'en trouve un, qui mélange curieusement rock'n'roll et chic bohème, et c'est au son d'un vieux Led Zeppelin qu'ils s'abreuvent d'une bière blonde du coin.

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west_

_And my spirit is crying for leaving_

_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees_

_And the voices of those who stand looking_

_It makes me wonder_

_It really makes me wonder *_

Il y a pas mal de chemin à faire pour rejoindre la bagnole et l'hôtel... Mais malgré la fatigue, ils ne se laissent pas décourager. Quelques bières, et les revoilà à déambuler dans la ville encore plus belle quand elle s'habille de nuit. Le ciel s'est éclairci et Prague palpite sous les étoiles tout juste visibles. Aucune voiture dans le centre-ville, il n'y a que la rumeur des bars et des gens dans la rue. Occupés à regarder partout autour d'eux, tombant à tout instant sur d'étranges œuvres d'art ou sur des bâtiments tordus, ils ne voient pas le temps passer. De retour à l'hôtel, ils prennent leurs affaires dans la voiture s'endorment bien vite après un dîner frugal. Prague aura sûrement d'autres secrets à leur révéler demain...

* * *

*** Led Zeppelin, _Stairway To Heaven_**

**Oui Prague a réveillé mon côté poète :) C'est une ville inspirante :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello !**

**Eh non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic ! Comme toutes les autres, elle a souffert toute seule dans son coin pendant que je traversais une lonnngue période de disette créative, dont je crois heureusement être en train de sortir.**

**La suite, donc !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**JOUR 13**

Le silence habité d'une capitale piétonne enveloppe la chambre. C'est un silence dénué du ronronnement des bagnoles qui défilent sans interruption, mais il reste peuplé des éclats de voix, du sifflement strident des freins de vélo en bas de la rue, des tintements parfois fracassants de vaisselle, et.. des crachotements d'une vieille radio.

« _Sympathy for the Devil _au réveil... On dirait un message cosmique... murmure Ao en ouvrant à peine les yeux.

— Genre un signe du destin ? rétorque le blond ensommeillé.

— Ouais...

— Bah j'vois pas trop ce que le destin essaie de nous raconter... De toute façon y a rien qui a du sens... Toi et moi à Prague dans le même lit, par exemple...

— Hm... Simple accident de circonstances. »

Grognement étouffé du blond.

« Ça me va... » Pause pensive. « Tu vas nous chercher le petit-dej ?

— Tu rêves !

— Ouais. Clairement. J'suis encore à moitié endormi.

— Pourtant si on veut s'extraire de là va nous falloir de la caféine à un moment donné.

— Alors décroche le tel ! On n'est pas dans une putain d'auberge de jeunesse ! Appelle et le café viendra à nous ! »

Aomine considère la possibilité, mais il a pas envie de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Kise. Surtout pas au téléphone.

Et pendant ce temps la radio continue de crachoter cette vieille chanson des Rolling Stones...

« Ryota... Tu crois qu'on est morts ?

— Nan ! Je crois pas ! » Le blond se redresse dans le lit et regarde le brun. « Dai ? T'es défoncé ?

— Hm... Non. Peut-être encore bourré d'hier, à la limite. »

Le brun réfléchit un moment, puis reprend :

« J'ai toujours rêvé de voyager en Europe. J'aurais jamais imaginé le faire avec toi... enfin pas comme ça. C'est pour ça... J'ai un drôle de sentiment d'irréalité. »

Kise cale des oreillers contre la tête de lit et se redresse, puis regarde son ami avec un sourire en coin.

« Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que t'as un faible pour moi ?

— J'en ai toujours eu un, baka ! Enfin, en quelques sortes... Mais c'est pas ça l'idée... Toi et moi on se comprend, pas vrai ?

— Si tu veux dire qu'on est deux gros paumés de la vie hyper angoissés, ouais.

— Tu me vois comme quelqu'un d'angoissé ?

— Complètement ! Juste, ça se voit pas de la même manière que moi.

— Merde... J'espérais que ça se voyait pas du tout.

— Ouais, on espère tous tout un tas de trucs. Y compris avoir de la crédibilité et maintenir une certaine image. Mais Dai, admets-le : quelle image t'as besoin de maintenir avec moi ?

— Je pourrais totalement te retourner la question.

— Et la réponse est la même : aucune. C'est bien pour ça que c'était avec moi que tu voulais partir. Avec moi t'as pas besoin de refouler ton côté angoissé. »

Aomine considère ces paroles, puis soupire.

« Ouais... On a eu la vie dont on rêvait, tous les deux, hein ?

— Ouais...

— Sauf qu'aucun de nous deux s'attendait à en baver autant, pas vrai ?

— Exact. Où tu veux en venir ?

— Est-ce que ça en valait le coup, finalement ? Se consacrer comme ça à nos carrières au détriment de tout le reste ? C'était le bon choix ?

— Quelle différence ça fait maintenant ? Bon ou mauvais choix... Tout ça, c'est fini.

— ... »

Ils ne disent plus rien pendant un moment. L'aurore est grise. Pluvieuse, comme la veille.

« Je pense qu'on devrait reprendre la route, Dai...

— Ouais... Peut-être. Je crois que cette ville me rend mélancolique.

— Hm... Qu'est-ce qui ne te rend pas mélancolique ?

— Le whisky. Oh, wait... Nan. Le whisky aussi. Surtout le whisky.

— Arrête de dire des conneries, habille-toi et barrons-nous d'ici.

— Ça va ! Arrête d'être autoritaire ! »

Pour toute réponse, Ryota pousse Daiki qu'il fait rouler dangereusement près du bord du lit et avant que le brun n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive, il se retrouve par terre.

« Ah ! s'exclame le blond triomphant. Tu vois, moi aussi je peux le faire !

— Espèce de petit con ! »

Aomine n'a droit qu'à un rire de gamin en guise de réponse, alors il se relève en marmonnant et entreprend de s'habiller.

Une demi heure plus tard, il tourne la clé de contact et le ronronnement de la Ferrari dissipe les mauvais rêves de la nuit. Il a la gueule de bois ce matin et l'impression d'avoir cent ans.

« Est-ce que c'est utile que je te demande où on va ? interroge Kise.

— Est-ce qu'on sait jamais ce genre de choses, hein ?

— Oui... Quand on parle de road trip. Pas du sens de la vie.

— Ça fait aucune différence pour moi... »

Kise soupire et se contente de faire son petit tour quotidien sur les réseaux sociaux. Il s'est pratiquement habitué à l'imprévisibilité de ce voyage. Celle d'Aomine, il l'a toujours connue, elle lui est familière, et en ce sens elle en est même presque rassurante. Alors... Si Ao veut continuer à rouler au hasard... ainsi soit-il. Ce n'est pas comme si s'imposer des directions avait tant marché que ça dans sa vie. En tout cas, il a la nette impression d'avoir atteint les limites du concept.

Ils sortent de la ville et Kise jette un coup d'œil à Aomine, qui roule concentré, les sourcils froncés, plongés dans ses pensées qui n'ont pas l'air hyper fun. Mais Kise sait que ça lui passera. Aomine est comme un ciel d'avril, ombrageux, capricieux, chaotique et surtout changeant.

Aomine regarde l'asphalte qui défile sous ses roues, le ciel brisé qui laisse passer en commune mesure pluie et soleil, et se dit qu'on n'avance jamais vraiment dans la vie, comme quand on roule. On se rend d'un point A à un point B, mais on n'avance pas. On fait des boucles, des détours, mais on ne va jamais vraiment nulle part. Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave, mais c'est flippant, et surtout... Il a l'impression d'avoir fait tellement de tours et de détours dans sa vie qu'il se sent désorienté et nauséeux. Il voudrait pouvoir s'arrêter quelque part et se reposer... Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Il ne sait même pas si ça arrivera jamais vraiment un jour. Il l'espère, sans oser y croire.

« Amsterdam, déclare-t-il soudain.

— Uh ?!

— Amsterdam, c'est là qu'on va.

— Ah bon ?

— La « Venise du nord », paraît-il.

— Genre ça va remplacer celle du sud !

— Qui sait ? »

Le blond hausse les épaules.

« Ok... Oh ! Attends ! C'est pas là que la marijuana est légale ?!

— Si, si...

— Alors Amsterdam, nous voilà ! »

Une fois passés en Allemagne, Aomine profite des autoroutes pour accélérer. Ils ne seront pas aux Pays-Bas ce soir, mais pas loin. Ils ont tout le pays à traverser. Ils s'arrêtent dans une station-service pour acheter des énormes cafés américains en gobelets de 0,5 litres, admirant au passage les toilettes aussi propres qu'au Japon, et repartent aussitôt.

Les autoroutes défilent, Aomine ne regarde pas les paysages, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon qui se dérobe dans une brume fine. Parfois, il a l'impression qu'il va vraiment trouver quelque chose au bout de cette route, même s'il sait... qu'il ne s'agit probablement que d'une illusion.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais savoir où tu vas ? demande soudain Kise.

— Je le sais ! Amsterdam !

— Nan... Dans ta vie. Rapport à la conversation qu'on a eue plus tôt. »

Aomine réfléchit.

« Honnêtement, je sais pas. Est-ce que ça m'apporterait vraiment quelque chose ?

— Avoir un but, ça aide à vivre, non ?

— Ou alors ça empêche de voir les autres possibilités qui s'offrent à toi.

— Avoir un but en gardant l'esprit ouvert, alors ?

— Hm... Peut-être. Tu sais où tu vas, toi ?

— Non, mais j'ai un but.

— Ah oui ? »

Il se tourne pour regarder le blond, qui sourit légèrement.

« Profiter du reste de ma vie. »

Aomine en reste un peu con.

« C'est tout ?!

— Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal.

— Hmpf... Si tu le dis...

— Si tu décides d'avoir le même but, je pense qu'on peut s'aider mutuellement. Après tout, on est tous les deux passés pas loin du point de non retour, hein ? On sait ce que c'est que de plus avoir envie de vivre... Alors peut-être que c'est logique qu'on se souvienne ensemble de toutes les raisons qu'on peut avoir pour désirer vivre. »

Aomine, ça lui fout des frissons d'entendre ça. Il voit très bien à quoi Kise fait référence. L'un a sombré dans la cocaïne, l'autre dans l'alcool, à quelques années d'intervalle.

« Je veux plus revivre ça, murmure Aomine. Mais je sais pas comment faire pour l'éviter.

— Je crois pas que y ait de recette, ni qu'on y arrivera d'un seul coup. On peut juste choisir ce chemin-là. »

Ça semble si simple dit comme ça... Mais Kise n'a pas tort. Choisir ce chemin, c'est déjà un peu renoncer aux autres. Notamment à ceux qui ramènent dans cette noirceur glaciale qu'il ne veut plus jamais affronter.

« Ok. Et puis cela dit, on a déjà commencé, tu crois pas ?

— Si. Je trouve qu'on s'éclate pas mal depuis le moment où on a embarqué dans cette bagnole à Marseille. »

Aomine sourit aussi.

« C'est vrai. »

Il remonte le volume de la musique et l'après-midi continue de filer, laissant des kilomètres d'asphalte dans le rétro. Quand la lumière baisse, il laisse le soin au GPS de leur sélectionner un hôtel et deux heures après, ils font halte pour la nuit.

Fatigués par la route, ils se couchent tôt ce soir-là en matant un film en allemand auquel ils ne comprennent rien, alors du coup, ils inventent l'intrigue au fur et à mesure tout en buvant de la bière et s'endorment avant la fin comme des papys.


End file.
